He's Not the One?
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Everyone's back at Camp Rock and Caitlyn is finally with Nate, while Mitchie and Shane are together. Everything seems to be going great and all are having fun. Could one mistake ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! This will be my first Camp Rock full length story with **_**only**_** Camp Rock characters and **_**none **_**of my own! Yay me! So this is the first chapter and is pretty much just to set the story into motion… I hope you all alike it, and I'll try to update at least **_**somewhat**_** regularly… Lol. Review and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1 : Two Couples and the Fifth Wheel**

Caitlyn took a deep breath as she stepped off of the bus onto the ground at Camp Rock. It was the beginning of her third year and she stood in awe for a moment, ignoring the others pushing by her and laughing in their conversations.

Breathing deeply, she could smell the pine and the dirt with a hint of camp fire smoke mixed with the smell of the cabin's wood. There was no smell like the scent of Camp Rock and she felt the excitement inside of her grow.

As she made her way to her assigned cabin, Caitlyn Gellar thought happily to herself about the changes that had gone on after Camp Rock last year. Mitchie had certainly made things interesting last summer-that, and the fact that Connect 3 had attended.

The past few months had been a whirlwind romance for Caitlyn and Nate. It had, at first, only started with phone calls every now and then, but eventually she found herself texting the curly haired boy and talking to him on the phone daily. After about two months of their constant contact, they had officially become girlfriend/boyfriend- despite the fact Nate was on tour. He had even been able to squeeze in a visit to her home for New Years.

Someone calling her name broke her from her thoughts and the half smile slipped from her face as she turned to look for who had called. For a moment, Caitlyn thought maybe she had imagined it, but then caught sight of Nate tossing his bag at Shane before approaching her swiftly and enveloping her in a warm hug.

"It's so great to see you again, Caity." She felt him whisper in her ear and Caitlyn fought back a shiver and grinned wider.

"I've missed you too, Nate." She replied with a content sigh as they pulled apart, both wearing large smiles.

"Enough with the mushy stuff." Shane demanded, throwing Nate his bag back at him with a roll of his eyes, "This isn't a movie-no need for so much drama. And I'm not the bell-hop so carry your own junk."

"Well, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Caitlyn commented, sticking her tongue out at Shane. Sometimes he got on her nerves with his fake arrogance, and some reason he just annoyed her for no reason.

"Not a bit." Jason agreed with a grin, pulling Caitlyn into a side hug, "We've missed you, Caitlyn."

"Aw, I missed you too, Jase." Caitlyn chuckled, pulling away and allowing Nate to take her hand in his free one.

"Yeah, all these months without you… Torture, Caity, total torture." Shane commented with sarcasm as they all headed deeper into camp. Nate shot his older brother a mild glare, but Caitlyn was the one to speak up.

"Don't call me Caity." She snapped, giving him a meaningful look which he met and held. So her glares and scowls didn't have an affect on him… Caitlyn huffed, "Just don't call me that."

"Nate just did and you didn't say a word against it." Shane pointed out with yet another roll of his eyes. Jason looked to be tuning out the bickering between Shane and Caitlyn- it was quite normal for them to get on each other's nerves. Nate only seemed to be listening, knowing Caitlyn could handle Shane very easily on her own.

"Nate's allowed to." She remarked in a "duh" tone, squeezing Nate's hand with a smirk at Shane.

"Well, I- Mitchie!" Shane interrupted himself when he saw the brunette approaching them hastily with wide open arms. As Nate had when he saw Caitlyn, Shane dropped his bags and enveloped Mitchie in his arms with a genuine smile.

"I've been waiting for you guys." Mitchie remarked, looking at each of them in turn, her eyes landing on Caitlyn last, "Hi, Caitlyn, we're sharing cabins!"

"Cool." Caitlyn replied, not really caring much. The two weren't best of friends, really, since Mitchie lied last summer Caitlyn struggled with trusting her but managed to not be rude to her like she was often tempted.

"C'mon, Shane, I want to show you something!" Mitchie exclaimed, grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him along. Caitlyn watched them until they were out of sight before sighing in relief.

"Now I can really start to enjoy myself- Shane's gone!" Caitlyn spoke up cheerfully, making the two boys laugh at her excited tone.

"I still don't see how I'm the only one out of us brothers that doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm the oldest too! Shane had Mitchie, you guys have eachother…" Jason joked after a moment.

"It's okay, Jason, you'll find a girl when the right one comes along." Caitlyn commented, patting his shoulder, "After all, you're quite a catch." She stated with a laugh, making Nate look shocked.

"What?!" Nate's jaw fell open, making Caitlyn laugh light heartedly. Jason stuck his tongue out at Nate and strutted off toward the cabin the boys would be staying in.

"It's alright, Nathan." She sighed with a small smile, "I was just making him feel better. No need to be jealous."

"Sure…" Nate narrowed his eyes and glanced at Jason, just entering the building and leaving their sight. He turned back to look at Caitlyn suspiciously and didn't say anything else.

"You're the only Gray boy for me, Nathan." She assured him sincerely lacing her fingers with his and making a smile light up Nate's face as she shyly kissed his cheek for the first time.

"You missed." Nate stated slyly with a small smirk, pulling her closer to him. Caitlyn's breath caught in her throat a moment and she hated the fact that he was able to make her blush. He was the only one who could do that to her.

"I believe we decided to take this slowly." She whispered with a grin, "Although I'm convinced my first kiss will be with no one but you."

"It better be." Nate said with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile, "Why don't I give you a peck on the lips right now to be sure I'm your first?"

"This isn't romantic enough." Caitlyn stated with a straight face but laughed afterward, "Nice try, Gray."

"You can't blame me for trying." Nate shrugged with a grin, "Maybe sometime during Camp Rock this summer…"

"Maybe, Nate… Maybe." Caitlyn chuckled, not voicing the thought that she was really, really hoping this summer she would receive her first kiss- and with Nate Gray! Who would have thought? She grinned to herself as they continued on toward the cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!!! Okay, here's the next chapter! I hope you all review this too-thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Daydreams and Serious Conversations**

Chapter 2

"May I sit here?"

Caitlyn looked up from her food with a scowl, "No." Shane laughed and took the seat anyways, making her sigh in annoyance. Why did she even bother?

"Where's Mitchie?" she asked, poking at her food absently not really hungry anymore. She'd already had lunch with Nate, but he had to run off to teach a class and she stayed behind feeling lazy.

"Class, I think." Shane shrugged. Caitlyn watched across the table as Shane ate his food, looking strangely thoughtful as he starred off into the distance. Letting her mind wander, Caitlyn began to wonder if Mitchie was in the class Nate was teaching. This led her to thinking about Nate playing guitar and she couldn't help but smile at the image in her mind.

"What?"

Caitlyn was startled from her thoughts to realize she had been staring at Shane while she daydreamed. He looked amused but there was something else there that she couldn't identify. She shrugged.

"I was just thinking." She replied absently.

"About how gorgeous I am?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows. Caitlyn nearly spit out the mouthful of soda she had just taken but managed to swallow before laughing through her coughing.

"Good one, Shane." She chuckled, calming down finally and smiling at him with a nod. His expression remained blank before he slid his tray to the side and folding his arms neatly on the table across from her.

"You were starring at me." He stated. Caitlyn raised one eyebrow and copied his actions with her arms folded neatly in front of her.

"So?"

"So, you were thinking about me weren't you?" Shane asked with a slight tilt of his head, making Caitlyn roll her eyes and stand to leave.

"Oh, sure, Shane. Because I always daydream about you." She commented with sarcasm before stalking off to throw her trash away and exit the building. Just as she had suspected he would, Shane showed up behind her as she walked down the path.

"I knew it." Shane sighed dramatically, "All girls do."

"Oh, _brother_." Caitlyn mumbled, but kept walking. Maybe if she just ignored his annoyingness he would go away and bug someone else.

"So what was the daydream about?" he inquired while keeping a straight face. Caitlyn groaned in impatience, wishing now that she hadn't been sarcastic with him and just gave him a straight answer. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"I was being sarcastic." Caitlyn informed him impatiently, "I wasn't thinking about you-in fact, you were probably the thing farthest from my mind."

"Ri-ight…" Shane nodded slowly, acting as though he didn't believe her.

"If you don't believe me, then fine." Caitlyn chuckled, "I was thinking about Nate though. And how gorgeous _he_ is. Especially when he plays guitar."

"Ew, gross." Shane exclaimed, making a grossed out face and stepping further away from her.

"You know, his adorable brown eyes, his curly hair, his smile…" Caitlyn grinned as Shane looked more and more disgusted.

"Dude, I can't take this. I think I'm gonna be sick." Shane said before running off in the other direction and she only smiled, thankful for the peace and quiet now that the nuisance was gone.

"Shane, will you help me with my guitar, please?" Mitchie asked with a sigh, flopping next to him on the picnic bench. He looked up from what he had been writing and managed a smile at the interruption.

"What do you need help with, Mitch?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." She stated, grabbing his arm and slipping her hand into his as they walked toward the cabin. Silence fell and both of their minds wandered as they walked along.

"Do you like me, Shane?" Mitchie broke the silence with her strange question, making him stop and turn to look at her slowly, confusion etched easily readable on his face.

"Huh?" was the only response she got and she sighed before smiling patiently up at him.

"Do you like me? I mean really? Because I know you've gone out with girls before just for the media's attention." Mitchie stated seriously, "I want to be sure this relationship is set on stable ground. On something real. That you really want this and want to make this work."  
"Wow, Mitch…" Shane ran a hand through his hair, feeling her tighten her grip on his hand in nervousness. He sighed and gave her a small smile, "I know what I was like before. It was very wrong. I take relationships very seriously now. Very. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be dating you. I want this to work. We're set on firm ground."

Mitchie seemed to consider this a moment before going on in a softer tone, "And we're going to be completely honest with eachother?" she inquired solemnly, "because that's how it should be."

"Abosolutely." Shane nodded firmly, "I promise."

"That's what Caitlyn said her and Nate promised to do. She says honesty is probably one of the most important things in a lasting relationship. And look how well the two of them get along-how long they've lasted." Mitchie spoke thoughtfully.

"They've only been 'together' a few months." Shane pointed out, "And, if I may point out, only about three months more than we've been dating."

"I know. They just seem so close. I want us to be like that." She said determinedly, looking into Shane's eyes as though pleading him to understand her. He nodded.

"We are." He assured her, taking her other hand to pull her closer, "Don't worry. We are the priority in my life right now. How about yours?"

"Shane Gray, ever since you set foot into this camp last year you've been the priority." Mitchie smiled.

"There, see?" Shane laughed, "We have nothing to worry about."

"Good." She nodded as they began walking again, "Now I just have to figure out a way to get you to agree to kiss me already!" With that Mitchie ran ahead, her cheerful laughter echoing after her.

Shane watched her run ahead, her brown hair flowing out behind her and he smiled slightly. He had insisted when they began dating that they would take it as slow as possible. Apparently, unlike his old self, he was taking it very slowly. Seemingly even slower than Mitchie wanted, since he wasn't ready to kiss her.

For some reason, he had a feeling the right time would come along. Ever since changing, he had told himself he would be a gentleman and not kiss just anyone anymore. It felt like he had gotten a fresh start and was a whole different person.

Shane couldn't help but admit silently that the special kiss he wanted to share with that special someone -Mitchie- would feel like his first. He didn't doubt that for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is a little short…but you'll forgive me when I post up chapter 4, I think… At least I hope. Lol! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Rain Storms and Annoying Nicknames**

Chapter 3

Thunder rumbled nearby and Caitlyn hurried to put away her computer and things so she could make it back to the cabin before the rain could come down. Moments before she finished, someone could be heard scrambling into the class cabin she was in, but she paid no attention.

The instant she heard the rain pattering on the rood, Caitlyn groaned and set her computer bag down again. Hopefully the rain wouldn't last too long, because there was no way she was leaving her precious laptop.

"Stupid rain!"

Caitlyn turned at the voice and grit her teeth in annoyance at seeing Shane standing in the same building as her. It couldn't have been anyone else in camp? She was definitely not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"I second that." she admitted in a mutter, starring out the large windows to see heavy sheets of rain pouring down on the camp that looked deserted. If she had just finished five minutes sooner, she would have been safe in her cabin right now.

"Why does it always rain at the most inconvenient time?!" Shane demanded to no one in particular, and Caitlyn watched as he set his guitar down-she assumed that was the reason he had taken cover- and leaned against the wall, not even looking at her.

"Someone should invent waterproof laptops." Caitlyn spoke up, seating herself on the table her things were sitting on. The rain was still coming down just as hard as ever, and she was beginning to wonder if this would be a long storm.

"How about waterproof guitars." Shane snapped, "At least you have bag for your computer."

"Whatever." Caitlyn rolled her eyes at his irritation, "You should have had your guitar with it's case anyways."

"It's not mine. It's Mitchie's." He corrected her, still sounding annoyed at the rain, "She needs a new string so I offered."

"I stand corrected." Caitlyn snapped, "You should have had _Mitchie's_ guitar in a case, then." Shane finally turned to face her, a glare plain on his face as he spoke in arrogance.

"Well, little miss know it all, Mitchie doesn't _have_ a case."

"Then I guess you should have-"

"Should have what, Caity?" Shane scoffed, "Honestly, you really think anyone would go across camp to get a guitar case, bring it back, and put the guitar in- just to carry the instrument across camp?"  
"Don't call me Caity." Was all Caitlyn said in reply.

"Nate does."

"How would you like it if I called you Shaney?" her sharp response came after a moment, "You like the sound of that?" There was a silence for a moment, and they each turned their glowering gazes elsewhere.

"Now, Caity," Shane began in a much calmer tone a moment later, "That sounds a bit like a pet name."

"So does Caity."

"But the difference, m'dear," Shane began and Caitlyn knew she didn't want to hear what he had to say, "is that while 'Caity' is an actual nickname for some, 'Shaney' isn't."

"But if it annoys you, I don't care… _Shaney_." Caitlyn said with a smirk, even though they still were looking in different directions.

"It's a bit of an affectionate nickname, don't you think?" Shane asked, the smile audible in his tone, "Do you have affection for me, Caity?"

"As if." She muttered under her breath.

"You better be careful who you call me that around… Mitchie or Nate might suspect things." Shane spoke in amusement, and Caitlyn met his gaze to see him smirking at her.

"Yeah, whatever." She scoffed, "That's so ridiculous-no one would think anything was going on between us."

"…Or would they?"

"Shut up." Caitlyn snapped in irritation.

"That's not very ladylike, Caity." He said casually.

"Shut up, _please_." She sarcastically corrected herself.

"Whatever you say, Caity." Shane drawled.

"Ugh! Don't call me Caity!" Caitlyn practically yelled, looking around for something she could throw at him. Only her computer was in reach, so she decided against it.

"Nate does."

"Oh, crap, you're taking us in circles!" she huffed.

"Would you prefer hearts, m'dear Caity?" Shane chuckled at himself.

"Don't make me come over there and _make_ you shut up." Caitlyn growled. Was he really having fun with this? It irked her the way he enjoyed making her angry.

"I'd like to see you try, Caity." Shane pegged the nickname on, and she knew he was testing her threat. She opened her mouth to demand he stop calling her that nickname, but quickly shut her mouth again. She would _not_ add fuel to the fire.

**I love reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter 4! Woohoo! Okay, this is one of my favorite chapters that I've written so far. Hopefully you'll all like it… Either way, I'd like to hear your opinion so review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Thunder and Mistakes**

Hearing Shane's voice a few days later, Caitlyn turned to leave. How come every time she went somewhere it seemed like he ended up there, too? Maybe that was a little exaggerated, but still, it was annoying.

"Hey, Cait." Nate came out of seemingly nowhere and took her hand with a smile that she returned.

"What's up?" she asked as they walked along.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together this evening and watch a movie or something?" he suggested, sounding hopeful.

"Of course." She replied, "Got any movie ideas?"

"Not really."

"Okay, we'll figure it out later." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Shane heard me tell Jason about asking you and he said it was good idea and he was going to suggest the same to Mitchie." Nate rolled his eyes, "Like he can't come up with his own ideas."

"I don't see how you're his brother." Caitlyn shook her head, "You're so different." Nate laughed before kissing her cheek and rushing off to teach another class.

When she saw the rain as she was about to leave, Caitlyn groaned. She was definitely not in the mood for walking through the rain. For a moment, she only stood and looked out the window, as if expecting the pouring down rain to stop suddenly.

"If it were anyone but Nate…" Caitlyn muttered to herself as she stepped out into the cold rain, tensing her muscles against the cold water against her skin as she ran through camp.

Mud stuck to her shoes and by the time she reached the cabin, Caitlyn was practically soaking wet. She knocked on the boys' cabin door, waiting impatiently as she turned to look behind her at the storm.

A hand gripped her arm and pulled her into the warm cabin, and Caitlyn chuckled, "Rain isn't going to kill me." When she looked up into his eyes, her smile melted into a frown and she ripped her arm from his grip.

"It's amazing what a change in personality you have when you realize it's me." Shane spoke amused, wiping his hand on his jeans since she had been dripping wet.

"I thought you and Mitchie were meeting up this evening?" Caitlyn sighed, looking around, "And where's Nate?"

"Mitchie canceled and I don't know where Nate went." He replied with a careless shrug and gesturing toward her jacket, "You want to take a layer of soaked clothing off?" She did as he suggested and through the wet jacket on what she knew to be Shane's bed.

"Nice." He commented, looking at her dripping jacket blankly a moment before throwing it over a chair instead.

"This is not how I wanted my evening to go." Caitlyn said in frustration, seating herself on Nate's bed, running her hand over the comforter's material, "If it weren't raining like crazy, I'd go back to my own cabin."

"Do you want to do something?" Shane suggested, and Caitlyn looked at him suspiciously.

"Like what?..." she narrowed her eyes and he shrugged, sitting next to her on the bed and laying down to stare at the ceiling. Caitlyn sighed, "I just hope Nate gets back soon."

She felt the bed shake slightly as Shane sat up and looked at her thoughtfully, "He will." There was silence for a moment, and Caitlyn listened to the rain beating against the roof of the cabin.

Thunder rumbled overhead and she enjoyed the loud sound of rain on the cabin's roof. Flashes of lightning could be seen as Caitlyn stared out the window, enjoying the sounds of the storm.

Caitlyn was startled when she felt Shane's warm hand against her cheek as he turned her head to face him. Scowling, she reached to smack his touch away but he acted before she could, pressing his lips softly against hers. There was a moment of pure shock and Caitlyn couldn't move.

Recovering quickly, Caitlyn jerked away from him and did what came as her reflex. She punched him. Silence fell again as Caitlyn starred at him wide eyed and Shane touched his cheek, not taking his eyes off of her.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Caitlyn demanded, standing abruptly and crossing the room so she could snatch her jacket and leave. Shane was one step ahead of her though, and blocked her path.

"Get out of the way, Gray." Caitlyn snapped, several things rushing through her mind. Shane had kissed her, but technically, it couldn't be her first kiss since she didn't kiss back, right? Her panicked thoughts raced.

Her eyes came to rest on Shane's face, and she clenched her jaw and gave him the dirtiest look she was able to at the moment. What kind of a game was he playing anyways?

"Caitlyn." Shane spoke firmly, folding his arms across his chest. Caitlyn could tell he was about to go on and say more, but she didn't let him as she slid an arm around his neck and tangling her fingers into his soft hair as she kissed him roughly. He didn't resist at all.

After a few long moments, Caitlyn shoved him harshly away as they gasped for air. Hurriedly, she grabbed her jacket with flaming cheeks before darting out of the cabin. The rain felt soothing on her hot skin as she ran through the rain, headed back to her own cabin. Her mind was spinning.

What had they done? And _why_?

**Dun dun duuuunnnn!!! Okay, so maybe that wasn't as unexpected as I wanted it to be but, hey, it's still interesting, right? Lol. Those two are so naughty… But I like them together pretty well…. **

**Okay, this chapter deserves reviews-am I right? … Please? …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five has arrived! Okay, I want to thank you all SO MUCH for the review last time! I'm glad you all found it interesting and took time to let me know what you thought! But I'd also like to apologize if I don't reply to your review and thank you personally…I try to every time I receive a review, but sometimes it doesn't work out…**

**I know at least one person didn't care for my last chapter. I apologize that it didn't reach your expectations and that you think it didn't deserve a review, truly! But seeing as I was satisfied with it, there will be no change…And, c'mon- who really **_**doesn't**_** love a "rained into the cabin alone" scene? ;) It's always so cute! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Ruined Plans and Confusion**

Shane stood in shock at what all had just occurred between Caitlyn and him. He didn't even think to chase after her and apologize, but he only watched as she ran from the cabin looking terrified.

That hadn't been planned at all. They were just sitting and talking and suddenly, something clicked inside of Shane and he wanted to kiss her. He hadn't even had time to think and stop himself before it was too late.

Then he was going to say something, but all he got out was her name. There wasn't anything particular Shane had been preparing himself to say- he had still been trying to find words when she had attacked him with that kiss.

Why had they even done that?

"Dude, you looked like you've seen a ghost." Nate chuckled as he entered the cabin, shaking the rain from his curls, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shane muttered, turning and busying himself with something-he didn't even know what. He just knew he couldn't look his brother in the eyes after what just happened. Not only did he cheat on his girlfriend, but Shane had cheated on his girlfriend with his _brother's_ girlfriend.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nate spoke up from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shane half lied, biting his lip at the guilt he could feel starting to take over him.

"Did Caitlyn come over?" his brother asked, oblivious to the fact that Shane didn't want to talk. Shane felt a strange feeling in his stomach at the mention of Caitlyn, and was momentarily at loss for words.

"Yeah, but she left because it was just me here." He managed to reply in a normal tone. Nate laughed at this.

"She really can't stand you, Shane." Nate commented in amusement before going into the other room.

"That's what I thought, too…" Shane whispered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

Caitlyn sat on her bed, starring at the text Nate has just sent her asking if she still wanted to come over and watch a movie. How was she going to reply? Of course she didn't want to go back over there if Shane was going to be around. She was having a hard enough time working out her feelings without his presence.

After a moment of indecision, she texted back saying that they might as well wait until another night when the rain isn't as bad. Her excuse sounded reasonable enough, and Caitlyn sighed in relief that she had some time to herself to think…and try to ease the guilt.

Shane watched out of the corner of his eye, Nate sitting on his bed with his cell phone. The tv was on and Shane was pretending to watch, but he knew his brother was texting Caitlyn.

"Darn." Nate muttered, texting a short message before dropping his phone on the bed, and sitting on the couch next to Shane.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"This rain messed up getting with Caitlyn." Nate sighed, "She said we might as well wait until another evening when it isn't storming."

"Hm." Shane managed in response, wondering if there was more to her suggestion than just the rain. Maybe it had something to do with her boyfriend's stupid older brother who messed everything up.

"Hey, Nate." Caitlyn said cheerfully a couple days later as she sat next to him at the table for lunch, "What's up?"

"Just eating." He replied with a smile at her. She nodded and ate her food looking thoughtful as she chewed. Nate wondered if something was bothering her-usually they talked pretty much nonstop.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, just thinking." Caitlyn said quietly, "Where's Jason?"

"With Shane." Nate shrugged, "Working on some class thing or something."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondered." Was her only response.

"Did you want to go for a walk?" Nate spoke up when they had finished lunch, and Caitlyn looked hesitant before nodding. Without a second thought, he took her hand and led the way through camp.

Caitlyn focused on the way it felt to hold Nate's hand. She couldn't seem to think about it for long, though. Her mind wanted to wonder what it would feel like to hold Shane's hand.

It was just because of the incident, Caitlyn told herself. It made her more curious, she figured. It wasn't as though she had feelings for Shane or anything. Nate was the only one for her.

"You're being aweful quiet." Nate commented, and Caitlyn had a momentary panic moment at his observance.

"Sorry," she gave him a small smile, "It's just a thoughtful day for me, I guess." Nate nodded, and they fell silent as they walked on, passing other campers every now and then. It wasn't until Caitlyn spotted the two brothers on the path ahead of them that she began worrying. There wasn't anything she could do about it though, and soon Jason and Shane were stopping in front of them.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Jason asked cheerfully, "We were just on our way to lunch."

"We're just on our way from lunch." Nate said, "And Caitlyn's being really quiet today-you wouldn't believe it." He laughed. Caitlyn could feel Shane's eyes on her face, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Caitlyn is never quiet." Jason gasped in mock disbelief. She managed to keep a normal expression as she stuck her tongue out at Jason before forcing a laugh.

"Where're you guys going, anyways?" Shane finally spoke up and Caitlyn practically had to make herself look into his brown eyes. Nate replied, but she didn't even really hear any more of the conversation. Her thoughts were racing again.

Shane watched her intently with an expression in his eyes that she couldn't quite read. Was he sorry? Caitlyn was sure he was. Maybe his expression was apologetic. Either ways, they weren't going to talk about it.

"Okay, we're going to go eat now. Shane's been complaining for the last half hour about how hungry he is." Jason rolled his eyes, "I haven't a clue where he learned to be so dramatic."

"Bye, Jason." Caitlyn forced herself to say, hesitating a moment afterward. Now she had to say bye to Shane, especially since he was still watching her carefully, "Shane." She spoke softly, nodding slightly in his direction before the two walked off.

"Wow, Caity." Nate chuckled, "You never cease to amaze me with your ways of showing your dislike for Shane."

Caitlyn didn't know what to say to that.

**I must stop leaving such long authors notes at the beginning…sorry about that! Sometimes I'm talkative! Lol. Anyways, this chapter isn't as interesting, but I'd still love to hear your opinion! Thanks for reading!**

**(My other story I'm currently working on is "Irrational Fears")**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to try to update again already, because I've written so much the past couple of days! So tada! I'll probably start updating on Friday nights since I have about two hours to kill after work while I wait for my sister to get off so we can both leave work… Thank goodness I found wifi there! **

**So here it tis! Let me know what yah think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6: Awkward Moments and Giving In

Mitchie was chattering again.

Shane wasn't listening. He was beginning to wonder why he ever liked her, and began to wonder if he ever really liked her enough to be his girlfriend. He was beginning to think that he had just been caught up in the drama of last year, and felt badly for her. Which he _did_ feel bad for her after last year. That was, secretly, the only reason he asked her on their first date. After that, it just went naturally.

But now she was being annoying.

"Did you hear me, Shane?" Mitchie asked with a sigh, and he blinked for a moment before shaking his head slowly. She sighed again, "Why're you so distracted lately?" she asked in annoyance before standing up and walking off.

Why'd she even ask if she didn't care to here an answer? Shane sighed heavily and leaned his head against the tree behind him. Automatically, his thoughts drifted back to the mistake of a week ago.

Caitlyn listened carefully to Nate's talking in his serious tone. She caught every word he said, paying special attention to his words. When he finished she sighed inaudibly and watched the ground as they walked.

"I've got to go." Nate sighed, smiling at her slightly before squeezing her hand slightly and taking off, "See you later."

Caitlyn waved to him, and before she had even let her hand fall to her side again or Nate was even out of sight she noticed Shane a little ways off. He was sitting against a tree, with his head back and eyes closed and a slight frown.

Chewing her lip in nervousness, Caitlyn tried to decide what to do with herself before giving in and approaching him cautiously. Her palms were, annoyingly, sweating and she had trouble figuring out what she was doing.

"Shane?" she spoke in a strange tone, disliking the sound immediately. At her voice, Shane's eyes flew open and he lifted his head to look at her carefully. She watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cait?"

"Where's Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked flatly.

"I don't know." Shane replied, looking around vaguely before returning his eyes to her face, making her uncomfortable, "Why?"

"Just wondered."

"Oh."

Caitlyn shifted her weight at the awkward feelings he gave her before sighing. "I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Shane watched Caitlyn walk away in slight surprise. He had expected nothing less than a heated lecture or scolding for what they had done the other day. After all, she must be mad at him.

Caitlyn sat on the dock with her legs hanging off, her feet skimming the surface of the lake. She was trying to get herself to relax and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere and the night scene before her. The moon's reflection on the water was what she stared at, trying to sort out her thoughts.

Tensing at someone taking a seat next to her, Caitlyn realized it wasn't Nate as she had expected. She bit her tongue to keep back the nasty words she wanted to speak to Shane.

"Take your shoes and socks off, and put your feet in." Caitlyn stated, not taking her eyes from the moon's reflection. It was silent a moment before she could see him doing as she suggested out of the corner of her eye.

"Caitlyn…" Shane sighed, and she almost turned to meet his eyes but decided against it.

"Yeah?" she breathed, wondering if maybe she should push him into the lake and run off before they could talk about anything embarrassing. Instead she found herself waiting patiently for him to go on.

"I'm sorry…" He spoke uncharacteristically softly, and Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut again when she felt him rest his hand on her leg. Uncertain about how to reply, she turned to meet his eyes.

"Me too." She nodded, starring directly into his dark eyes letting her gaze fall to his perfect lips a moment before returning to his eyes. Shane's forehead wrinkled in thought and Caitlyn bit her tongue when his gaze fell to her lips.

What was her problem?! What was his problem?!

"Shane," Caitlyn gasped when she felt his hand on her neck and she didn't resist but leaned into his touch. Wrong. Her mind was screaming at her to move away because it was wrong in so many ways.

"We shouldn't…" Shane whispered, his face lingering millimeters from hers as his breath brushed against her skin giving her chills.

"You're right…" Caitlyn whispered in response, her breathes coming short and fast. She'd never felt this way before. How did Shane do it to her?

"So…" Shane whispered, and Caitlyn swallowed slowly waiting for him to back up at his single word. Instead she felt him press his lips softly against hers, and she felt herself lean into the kiss.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Caitlyn pushed the word away, focusing on the feeling of Shane's lips on hers. It felt so right. She'd never imagined feeling like this for Shane, and wondered when it all started.

Crickets were chirping in the woods and Caitlyn sighed in content, sliding her fingers into his soft hair and resting a hand on his chest. She could feel that he was tense in nervousness as she was.

When they broke apart, Caitlyn couldn't get herself to take her hand from Shane's dark hair so ran her fingers through his locks. Shane ran his thumb across her cheek before giving her a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I should go." He muttered and stood abruptly, making Caitlyn's hand fall. She watched as he walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

Caitlyn heard a rumble of thunder in the distance as she stood to walk slowly back to her cabin deep in thought.

**Yes, yes, Caitlyn and Shane are being so bad! Lol. Please review!**

**(My other story I'm currently working on is "Irrational Fears")**


	7. Chapter 7

**Random fact- I've got Demi Lovato's new songs now, and am just starting to hear them all! So, I really like "Here We Go Again" and "Remember December" but I've not really had a chance to sit down and listen to them all, so these aren't definite favorites… "Catch Me" wasn't as amazing as I'd expected-I've heard other people saying they loved it…**

**Yes, I'm updating already! Go me! I've written through, like, chapter 16 I think, so fast updates are likely! Lol! Probably won't be another until Friday night, though.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7: Feeling Guilty for Not Feeling Guilty

"Caitlyn," Nate sighed, waving a hand in front of her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Caitlyn lied easily. She had found it was easier to lie then tell him the truth. How could she and Shane have made the same mistake again? That was the question that was running through her mind, over and over.

"Hey," Nate placed his hand on top of hers where they sat at a picnic table. When she met his warm, brown eyes, Caitlyn was shocked that she thought of Shane. They had very similar eyes, "If anything is wrong, you can tell me."

"Thanks…" she forced a small smile, biting her tongue as she turned her gaze elsewhere. It was hard to look at his face today. Usually she was fine, and could act normally as if she hadn't cheated on him with his brother, but today… she was feeling depressed.

She refused to admit that it was because she hadn't talked to Shane in nine days. In fact, she didn't even see much of him lately. The last time she saw more then a glimpse of him was four days ago at lunch time.

_Why do I keep track of the days?_

Caitlyn entered the empty cabin quietly. She had to get away. Why was today being so hard on her? Nate had asked her earlier what was wrong, saying she could tell him. But she couldn't.

It was dark in the practice room, the moon reflecting off of the hardwood floor pleasantly. There was an owl somewhere not far off, she could hear it hooting lonely into the night.

She wished there was some way to get rid of the twinge of guilt. It seemed like there should be more guilt. In movies and stories she had seen and read, it always seemed as though the person was eaten away with guilty. She just felt guilty that she didn't feel more guilty.

Caitlyn sighed, stepping further into the room. She had come to get away from the loud girls at the cabin. To clear her head and think. As usual though, her thoughts automatically veered to Shane.

All thoughts were interrupted when strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a chest. Her heart leaped to her throat when hot lips found hers and she was pushed roughly against the wall.

Shane.

Caitlyn was beginning to think she was addicted to him- if that was even possible. His perfect lips were attacking hers and she breathed deeply, fully enjoying the moment. Is this what it would feel like to kiss Nate? For some reason, she found it hard to believe.

"Caity…" Shane whispered affectionately against her lips, making her nearly faint.

"Where's Mitchie?" Caitlyn managed to ask softly, gasping when he kissed her roughly again. For some reason, she had expected him to pull away with a look of guilt and horror at the spoken name and what they were doing. Instead, he just brushed his lips to hers a moment before speaking against her lips again.

"Your cabin?"

"Oh, yeah…" Caitlyn felt foolish for asking now. Emotions had taken control and made her forget that Mitchie was one of the annoying girls she had come to escape. Shane chuckled at her response, burying his face in her neck a moment.

"Nate?" he murmured.

"I-I don't know." Caitlyn swallowed nervously, his skin against hers making her light headed, "Your cabin?"

"Mmm…maybe." He whispered before kissing her furiously again, not giving her enough time to catch her breath. It was painful to be that short of breath, Caitlyn thought when she felt her lungs burning, but they only broke apart long enough to take a quick breath before their lips met fiercely again.

Shane's cell phone began to ring, but they both ignored it, too far gone to even care now. It was Caitlyn who began to reluctantly pull away, afraid it would be Mitchie and she would get suspicious, but Shane's hand on the back of her head kept her from going anywhere.

"Phone, Shane." She murmured, laughing when she felt him shrug and continue kissing her hungrily. Maybe she worried too much- she worried more then him, anyways. At last, she needed air and forced her lips from his, gasping for the cool air, making Shane pull his cell from his pocket and answer without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" he was trying desperately not to sound as utterly breathless as he was, and Caitlyn grinned. Shane winked at her, his smile melting quickly at the voice of the person on the phone.

"I'm just wandering around camp." He replied, rolling his eyes and mouthing "Nate" to her. Caitlyn just nodded in understanding, placing her hands on his chest and enjoying the one arm remaining around her.

"Yeah, man." Shane had finally gotten his breath back, and was still staring at her intently. Caitlyn flushed at his intense gaze, and couldn't help but lean forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Pulling away, she saw his eyes were still closed but he cleared his throat and looked worried a moment.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry." He chuckled, holding Caitlyn tightly against him and kissing her cheek quietly, "Mhm." Shane sighed and Caitlyn knew Nate was talking a lot-probably telling him about something funny.

Caitlyn bit her tongue to keep from laughing when Shane moved the cell phone so he could still hear what Nate was saying, but the mouthpiece was away from his mouth.

And he kissed her while on the phone with her boyfriend. A deep, passionate kiss that made Caitlyn went to moan happily, but she held back. That was something she refused to do-even if Shane hadn't been on the phone. It was just…weird.

"Shane…" Caitlyn whispered tenderly against his lips, wondering why she was so addicted to him. He merely grinned at her and began to whisper something, but suddenly his eyes widened and he positioned the cell phone's mouthpiece where it belonged.

"Yeah, I'm coming back now. I'll be there in a few." Shane's tone sounded completely normal, and he nodded at something Nate said, "Okay, bye." He flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"I have to get back." He said softly, brushing his lips against hers briefly before winking and walking briskly from the cabin, leaving Caitlyn in a daze.

"Wow." She sighed, staring after Shane, "Just…wow."

**If anyone is crazy about oneshot, I've got about a million you could take a look at… And more coming!**

**(My other story I'm currently working on is "Irrational Fears")**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I'm updating again already… I'm really liking those new Demi Lovato songs!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8: Boring Conversations and Blushing

It was so much harder to act like nothing was going on when he was looking at her like that. Caitlyn fidgeted in her seat and bit her tongue. Her, Mitchie, and the three Gray brothers were all seated at a picnic table eating lunch together by the lake.

"Right, Caitlyn?" Mitchie spoke with a laugh, her eyes suddenly on Caitlyn's face at the words. Knowing she had just missed the conversation, she tried to act cool and collected in her response.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "I wasn't listening. What'd you say?" Mitchie went into a long explanation, but it wasn't long until Caitlyn was again distracted. It was rather warm out and the fact only made her even more uncomfortable.

Caitlyn was sitting between Nate and Shane with Mitchie across from Shane and Jason across from her and Nate. The seating arrangements, she decided, were completely stupid and horrible.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance-and a hint of amusement- Caitlyn watched Mitchie speaking, attempting to ignore Shane's leg bumping hers repeatedly. He was bored, she knew, but that didn't mean he had to make her nervous.

What if Nate saw? Wouldn't he ask why she wasn't punching Shane for it, or at least telling him harshly to stop? Caitlyn refused to react at all, though, and only ignored the repeated contact.

"She talks a lot sometimes." Nate leaned over to speak to Caitlyn softly, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," she managed to whisper in reply, feeling Shane watching the two. Mitchie and Jason were oblivious though, and Caitlyn wished Mitchie would just go away. It would make things so much less boring, "She's so bubbly."

"True," Nate chuckled, "She has to go to class soon though-so do I. I have to admit, this is getting a little boring."

Caitlyn only nodded in reply, not trusting her ability to speak at the moment, due to Shane's pressing his leg against hers and keeping it there. Silently begging herself not to blush, she ran a hand through her hair and ignored Shane's glance.

Was he _trying_ to make her uncomfortable? Did it _amuse_ him to watch her struggling not to blush? Was he _really_ so jealous of her whispered conversation with Nate that he had to bring the attention back to himself?

Jason began talking now, him and Mitchie apparently finding something in common and striking up conversation cheerfully. Nate was drumming the table with his fingers, looking at their surroundings with a bored look.

Caitlyn still sat, afraid to fidget for several reasons. One, was because she didn't want Nate to look her way and happen to see Shane's actions. Two, what if Mitchie noticed her discomfort and asked what was wrong (that would go well…not!). And three, she secretly didn't want Shane to stop.

"Well, I should get to class or I'll be late." Mitchie spoke cheerfully, bouncing up from her seat and saying a general goodbye before waving and trotting off. Nate left after a moment saying he too needed to get to class. He kissed her cheek and walked off.

"It's hot out here." Jason spoke up after a moment and propped his head in his hands, "What are you guys doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing." Shane shrugged and Caitlyn sighed and shrugged also. As if things weren't already hard enough to keep quiet about, she felt Shane rest his hand on her leg gently.

A glance up at his face showed a bored look, but Caitlyn was sure he was smirking inside and probably laughing too. She glared at him, ignoring the questioning look Jason gave the two at this.

"You're touching me." Caitlyn snapped at him, easily keeping the smirk from her own face now as Shane's eyes widened and a worried looked crossed his face briefly.

"I am?" he spoke, confused. She knew his confusion wasn't because he was unaware of the contact, but questioning what she was doing.

"Slightly." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, amused that he still looked a little wary, "You bumped me." The relief was barely visible on his face as he rolled his eyes casually.

"Ever heard of an accident?" his tone was bored and Jason chuckled at their usual bickering and annoyance of each other.

"Ever heard of _moving over_?" she hissed, shoving him roughly. Caitlyn caught Shane by surprise and he ended up falling off the end of the picnic table's bench, looking up at her in surprise.

"Such violence is unneeded and unnecessary." Shane muttered as he stood up, brushing himself off while glaring at her. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him a moment before turning to an amused Jason who sat shaking his head.

"I'll see yah, later, Jase." Caitlyn spoke cheerfully, quite opposite her former self. Hopping up from her seat, she walked off, smiling to herself and in a suddenly good mood.

**If anyone is crazy about oneshot, I've got about a million you could take a look at… And more coming!**

**(My other story I'm currently working on is "Irrational Fears")**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, an update! We're reaching the climax of the story! Yay! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9: So Wrong, So Right?

The breeze blew a few strand of Caitlyn's hair into her face, but she hardly noticed as she walked. She was to busy reading over some things she needed to get done before teaching her next class to even notice the perfect day.

"Caitlyn Gellar, there was no need to shove me into the dirt yesterday." Shane's voice spoke up as he walked next to her, seeming to come from nowhere. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but she pretended not to hear.

"I know you heard me." He sighed impatiently.

Caitlyn flipped her notebook closed and tucked it safely away into the book bag she had with her. Thinking of no response, she kept walking in fake ignorance, only just realizing the beautiful weather.

"There was a perfectly good reason." She stated cheerfully, not looking at Shane but watching the campers they passed as they walked along.

"And this reason is?" Shane demanded arrogantly. It wasn't hard to act like their old selves around other people, and Caitlyn found it quite entertaining at times.

"You should know better then to touch me." Caitlyn shrugged carelessly, still not glancing at Shane, meeting his eyes, or acknowledging his presence in anyway at all.

There was a momentary silence before Caitlyn was surprised to feel Shane brush his hand against hers intentionally but inconspicuously to those passing them. She felt her cheeks heat up and told herself not to blush. He had hold of her emotions easily.

"You don't seem to mind when we're alone." Shane lowered his voice and spoke cockily, and Caitlyn shot him a deadly glare and made him laugh.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Caitlyn replied, sounding so sincere she would have convinced anyone.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made me jealous." Shane pointed out in fake annoyance, "Then I wouldn't have had to use my powers against you."

"Jealous of your little brother?" she sighed and shook head with a look of mock disappointment, "That's pathetic."

"I know, I'm pathetic." Shane sighed, but Caitlyn ignored the wink he gave her when she glanced at him, "Hey, be grateful I only used my powers mildly."

"These powers you speak of," Caitlyn began in amusement, "Aren't nearly as amazing as you think they are."

"Is that a challenge?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No." she said quickly, catching the mischievous look in his eyes, "No, it's not."

They both kept walking, neither of them really headed anywhere but enjoying looking as if they were fighting and walking somewhere with purpose. It wasn't often they spent time together in public.

Shane suddenly grabbed Caitlyn's elbow and pulled her toward a few larger trees. They had reached the more secluded part of the camp, where there weren't many cabins and very few people.

"It's been two weeks, Caity," Shane breathed in her ear as he pulled her along next to him, "I _have_ to kiss you." At his blunt words, Caitlyn laughed cheerfully, savoring the fact that he sounded so serious and hinted at desperate.

They reached the other side of the small group of trees, both smiling brightly. Caitlyn pressed her hand against Shane's chest though, keeping him at arms length so she could speak.

"Shane, I just want to make sure you know that…that I really do have feelings for you." She muttered in embarrassment and nervousness, "I'm not doing this for any other reason. I care for you, and want to tell you this isn't something purely physical or because Nate isn't ready to kiss me…"

"Caitlyn," Shane chuckled, and she groaned and bit her tongue.

"I sound so stupid!" she whispered, but Shane shook his head with a small frown.

"The same goes for me too." He said simply, "Except Mitchie isn't as reluctant as Nate…"

Caitlyn was unprepared for the flood of dislike at the sound of Mitchie's name, and the flush of anger at the thought of the two kissing. Silence hung in the air a moment, both thinking briefly to how wrong this was, but both shoving it aside.

Shane didn't wait any longer to pull Caitlyn close against his chest and she felt his hot breath on her face. He looked so happy, and she had a hard time understanding why someone as plain as her could do that to him.

Then his lips were on hers and after a moment, Caitlyn felt her book bag slip from her shoulder and heard it hit the ground with a thump. She tangled her fingers in his hair, taking in his smell. She was so addicted to this guy, she couldn't help but realize blissfully as one of the tree's bark pressed into her back where Shane had cornered her against.

There was something about the way the wind sounded in the trees mixed with the sound of their lips disconnecting and reconnecting that gave Caitlyn a rush of adrenaline. She found her breath coming short and fast, taking note of Shane's gentle hands pressed against her waist.

How could something be so wrong and feel so right?

**What you think? Worth a review, right?**

**(Check out my other stories! I've got two other full-length ones going right now!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's chapter ten! I hope you all like it, it's mostly Caitlyn's thoughts, but the next chapter is much more interesting so I'll try to update soon! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 10: Compare and Contrast

Footsteps were muffled by the soft sand as Caitlyn walked along the beach. Shoes had been discarded awhile back, and she wrote a mental note to remember to retrieve them before heading back.

She was feeling restless and didn't even noticed the sun's beautiful sunset, colorful rays of light shooting across the sky and reflecting off the lake's water. The orange globe seemed to sink quickly into the lake's horizon, almost as if it were drowning in the water as it disappeared suddenly, blanketing the world in peaceful darkness.

The beach was narrow and the sand wasn't soft as it was by the ocean. The sand was gritty and cold, the water's edge barely lapping the small shore. There weren't often strong currents on a lake as there were at the ocean.

Caitlyn noticed none of this, however, her mind being much farther off and focused on other things. She was feeling anxious about something, but didn't know exactly what it was.

Suddenly, Nate was walking beside her, matching her slow, thoughtful, almost sad steps in the sand. She kept her eyes on her bare feet, her toenails painted a bright green. This was whom she was supposed to feel perfect with.

"Something wrong, Caity?" Nate breathed, sliding his warm hand around hers and stopping his walking to make her face him. Forcing herself from biting her lip and answering with an honest "yes", Caitlyn merely put on a small smile.

"Just thinking." She replied softly, very aware of his strongly curious gaze on her face, and for a moment Caitlyn wondered if maybe he knew _everything_. Her stomach did a somersault at this thought, but she calmed herself down, knowing it was a silly worry.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Caitlyn felt Nate's smooth palm against her cheek, the thoughtful and concerned look never leaving his face as he brushed his thumb against her skin.

"Caitlyn…" he whispered, voice cracking with emotion as he drew himself closer to her. Silently, Caitlyn wondered what he was doing and felt suddenly very nervous as his nearness.

And in a moment of overwhelming emotions, Nate gently tilted her chin upward before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss onto her lips, lingering a moment before pulling away to rest his forehead against hers.

Caitlyn smiled to him shakily, lips burning from the first kiss with Nate and cheeks heating up. There was an awkward moment, but after a second she leaned against his chest and wrapped an arm around him, the other hand clinging to the front of his shirt.

Tears were begging to fall, but she wouldn't let them. How could she have gotten herself into this mess? Nate was so sweet, caring and faithful, and Shane was brash, exciting, and passionate.

Pressing her face into Nate's shirt, Caitlyn's mind began to race. She couldn't keep doing this-she had to choose one of them. As her thoughts spun and she chewed nervously on her lip, she breathed deeply.

Nate smelled like clean cotton and fresh autumn days. His touch was always loving and gentle, eyes clearly showing his affection, and his smile was like a faint touch of affection in her mind. Her mind swerved to think of Shane.

Shane smelled like peppermint and cool, rainy days. His touch was rougher but passionate and caring, eyes glowing with excitement and fondness, and his smile was beautiful and affected her like a strong wind.

Nate spoke softly, shyly, and elegantly of his feelings for her, while Shane sounded nervous, but sure and strong. Nate held her in his arms firmly but carefully as if she were an angel to be gentle with, but also never wanted to let go. Shane held her in his arms tightly, strong arms keeping her strongly against his chest, possessive and as if he was scared she would disappear.

Nate looked at her with strong affection, but Shane secretly gazed at her with burning passion. Nate called her Caity and sounded as though he felt it an honor he was allowed to call her such a silly name, and it made her feel like something special. Shane called her Caity when they were alone, and he made it sound like he enjoyed the feel of then nickname rolling off of his own tongue for a change, and it made Caitlyn feel as though she was worth the trouble.

Nate held her hand firmly, but softly as if he were afraid of hurting her and knew she wouldn't go anywhere without him. Shane held her hand tightly-almost squeezing- as if he was afraid she was just a dream come true and would evaporate as quickly as she had come to him.

Nate whispered that she was like the stars decorating the dark sky of his life, and he promised never to let her fall with out him by her side. Shane breathed into her ear, saying she was the sun bringing light into his world, and that he hoped she would never set and bring his world into darkness again.

Nate had complete confidence in her, trusting her completely, and was obviously elated to have her to himself, thankful he was so blessed with her. Shane would cling to her, knowing that she could wake up the next day and decide to leave him, and he was thankful all over again each and every day he could feel her in his arms, wondering what he would do if she slipped away.

Nate cared for her strongly, beautifully and romantically. Shane cared for her desperately, passionately, and urgently.

All these thought passed through Caitlyn's mind, memories playing behind her closed eyelids as she listened to Nate's soft breathing. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest helped her to calm down, and actually have confidence that she could choose.

Someone's heart was going to be broken because of this mistake. One of the three of them was going to be hurt deeply and possibly permanently. There would be tears and tribulation. There would be pain and maybe yelling. Either choice would hurt her deeply, just by hurting one of them-or both. There would be discord for the first time between the very close brothers. There would be words of hate, caring, disbelief, hurt, scorn, and many other emotions. It would be a strong and never forgotten storm.

And it was all her fault.

**I'd love to see what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**(Any Caitlyn/Shane fans might be interested in my new oneshot called "Let's Not")**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY! Here's chapter 11. I have currently written up to chapter 21..so I know where I'm going with this now. Lol Unfortunately, I'm going to Florida this Friday, so might not be able to update for a few days. I'll try my best to give you at least chapter 12 before we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 11: Mistakes, Panic, and Comfort

The two stood like that for several minutes before Caitlyn heard and felt Nate's soft voice breaking the silence finally. Unlike the wonderful kiss they had just shared, his words took her breath away and made her internally scream in panic.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Caity…" Nate admitted in a whisper, kissing the top of her head lovingly. Heart pounding, and blood rushing in her ears, Caitlyn tried to overcome the intense shaking of her hands.

"Nathaniel." She blurted out, voice shaking, "I need to think about this."

"I understand." He whispered, pulling back to look at her pale face. His expression was concerned, but stern. He wouldn't take back the words, but had known his confession would scare her at least a little.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Nate kissed her cheek softly before turning and walking off. Caitlyn stood on weak knees, tears finally falling down her cheeks in cold dread.

Love?

Next thing she knew, Caitlyn was running, tripping and falling before picking herself up again and continuing her mad dash. It was dark and hard to find her way, but eventually she managed to find herself on the dock where she and Shane had kissed after apologizing for their first kiss.

Chest heaving from the lack of breath her running had caused, Caitlyn gritted her teeth together at the mess she'd gotten herself into and the consequences to come. There was absolutely no way to get out of it without crushing someone.

Two steps and a jump later and Caitlyn was submerged in the lake, taking comfort in the cold, numbing lake water pressing against her. She loved the light-weight feeling and savored the silence of under water before surfacing.

Treading water, Caitlyn felt her hair sticking to her face and neck as she closed her eyes and forced her panicked breathing to calm down. The stars were very bright that night, despite the strongly glowing moon in the sky.

She let herself sink into thoughts of her first years at Camp Rock and the careless freedom she had back then. Caitlyn floated on her back, enjoying the feeling of her hair in the water as she wished she could go back to those fun summer days when emotions weren't a problem.

Pulling herself from the lake, Caitlyn climbed back onto the dock and lay on her back as she ran her fingers over the smooth wood. Such a huge decision lay in front of her and she didn't know which way she should turn.

"Caity?"

Just by the way he spoke, Caitlyn knew he was worried beyond belief, happy to be able to call her that, and hoping she was alright and would still accept his arms around her. And she definitely would.

Shane knelt down beside the soaking wet Caitlyn and looked down into her eyes with a furrowed brow before fingering her dripping hair, "What happened?"

Caitlyn blinked, "I jumped into the lake." She stated the obvious, successfully hiding the overwhelming emotions that were begging to escape. How long could she really hold everything in before breaking down?

"Why?" Shane raised his eyebrows, watching her carefully as she sat up with a sigh and he settled sitting Indian style next to her, taking her wet, cold hand in his own warm, smooth one.

"Because I'm scared." Caitlyn couldn't keep the worry from her voice anymore, and warm tears were falling down her face, "Because everything is all wrong and I made such a big mistake and the consequences are going to hurt those most special to me."

Shane looked partially confused but partially worried. Maybe he was thinking she was about to push him away and say she belonged with Nate? Who knew? Caitlyn didn't go on though, but flung her arms around his neck, not caring that she was getting him all wet too.

"He said he was falling in love with me." She gasped through her tears, feeling Shane tense as he understood her words instantly, "I don't know what to do." Caitlyn was well aware that Shane wasn't really the person to be telling this too, but she felt herself breaking and he was the only one around.

"Oh, Caity…" Shane whispered with a sigh, pulling her close. Caitlyn hesitated a moment before climbing into his lap and burying her face in his shoulder. Their awkward position didn't really pass her mind as her thoughts were too full of larger things. She just wanted to get away from all of it.

"I feel so stupid." Caitlyn spoke through her sobbing, desperately wrapping her legs around his waist just to cling tighter to him, "I've messed all of our lives up, and there's no taking it back."

Caitlyn felt Shane instantly stiffen at her words, and she realized her mistake, "Oh, no, Shane I didn't mean it like that!" she rushed on, pulling away to look at his hurt expression, "I didn't mean I want to take back everything you and I…"

Shane's crushed expression made her sentence fade off, and she knew there was nothing she could say to erase the pain she'd caused him. Caitlyn shook her head weakly at yet another mistake.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely, tightening her grip on him and hoping it would help him to understand her sincere words, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it the way you think…"

With that, Caitlyn pressed an apologetic kiss on his immobile lips, deeply troubled by his not returning the kiss for the first time. Maybe Shane wouldn't believe her and would walk away and everything would be over. If that happened, Caitlyn realized, she wouldn't have to choose between the two.

But she didn't want that to happen.

"Please, Shane, I promise that came out wrong!" Caitlyn whispered in despair, crying again because it seemed like she just kept making mistakes-hurting someone every single time. He relaxed slightly, pressing his cheek against hers.

"We should go before someone sees us like this." Shane whispered, but Caitlyn didn't budge, burying her face into his neck. She needed all the comfort she could get at the moment, her mind not registering anything else.

"This is much too intimate." Shane sighed, making Caitlyn blush at her boldness, and he cleared his throat nervously and embarrassedly, "I mean, not that I don't, um, enjoy it, but…"

"But what?" Caitlyn asked flatly and in a plainly tired tone, not loosening her hold in the least.

"What if someone sees us…it would look _so…bad_." Shane chuckled slightly at his own words and the way in which Caitlyn pulled away from him quickly with darkly blushing cheeks.

"I don't want to be alone right now, Shane." Caitlyn ignored his teasing chuckling at her as she spoke exhaustedly, "Please don't leave me alone yet."

Shane's gaze softened and he frowned slightly, standing up without a word and taking her hand to help her up also. She accepted the help without thanking him, and took hold of his hand tightly as she looked up to meet his eyes sleepily. Emotional attacks were energy draining.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, grateful beyond belief when Shane's arm wrapped tightly and protectively around her, pulling her tightly against his side as she clung to his shirt.

**Poor Caitlyn! **

**Okay, so what does everyone think so far? I'd love to see a review telling me your thoughts!**

**(Any Caitlyn/Shane fans might be interested in my new oneshot called "Breaking Boundaries" or "Week")**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm apologize for not giving you chapter 12 before I had to leave for Florida. It just didn't work out. So here it is now! **

**At this moment, I'm listening to Selena Gomez's album, Kiss and Tell, and really like what I've heard so far! I love Falling Down, but am still working through all the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 12: Exhausted and Calm

Caitlyn was only half aware of everything as Shane led her carefully back to his cabin. Thankfully Nate had decided to go home for a weekend to give himself and Caitlyn some time to think and Jason had offered to tag along to visit their parents.

She didn't know where the other two boys were, but also knew Shane knew what he was doing so didn't question anything. The cabin was silent and still when they entered, and Caitlyn was aware that she was beginning to shiver. Maybe jumping into the lake was a mistake- another mistake, she thought glumly.

Without a word, Shane went to his dresser and returned to her, pressing one of his shirts into her hand and pointing to a door, "Go take a hot shower." He said softly, watching her until the door closed behind her.

Caitlyn leaned against the door a moment, contemplating her situation. She wished she could push it all aside for just one day, but that was next to impossible. With a heavy and tired sigh, she undressed and turned on the water until the water was so warm that the small room began to fill with steam.

The hot water washed over her skin, soothing her and helping her to relax. The warm spray hit her face and Caitlyn actually smiled at the wonderful feeling, the shivers only now leaving her body.

After a moment of simply enjoying the hot water washing over her, Caitlyn hesitated slightly before opening a shampoo bottle and smelling it. A small smile spread across her face as she washed her hair with it, knowing it was Shane's.

Caitlyn took her time in the bathroom and exited nearly forty five minutes later to find Shane seated on the edge of his bed looking agitated. She stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, running a hand through her just brushed hair.

"Come here." Shane spoke firmly, and she obeyed timidly coming to stand in front of him, feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact she had showered in his cabin and was currently wearing his shirt. "Caity. Look at me." He sighed.

Caitlyn raised her eyes to meet his, pink tinting her cheeks and making Shane distractedly think how adorable she looked at the moment. With her wet hair clinging to her face and neck, her big, tired eyes starring at him nervously, and she looked so small in his shirt. She was beautiful.

Not knowing what to make of the sudden and brief smile and glow in Shane's eyes, Caitlyn didn't speak, but hoped she had somehow, in a small way, momentarily caused that brief cheerfulness that was now gone.

"You look good in my shirt." Shane spoke huskily, eyes dropping to the ground and his own cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Caitlyn couldn't push back a smile though, despite her face heating up at his words.

Taking a step forward, Caitlyn pressed a hand against Shane's cheek, resulting in his looking up at her with a sheepish smile. She bit her lip a moment in nervousness before leaning down to give him a kiss that he returned eagerly. Caitlyn knelt on the bed in front of him to ease the awkward position she had been in, tangling her hands in his hair.

Shane's hands settled on her hips, sending a thrill through her and making her kiss him even more fervently. Their lips moved in sync until slowly and reluctantly they pulled apart.

"You should rest." Shane spoke in a soft tone as he released her and stood with a gesture at his bed, "I'm going to take a shower, you can try to get a little sleep."

Caitlyn didn't make a single move until Shane had left the room, and then she let herself fall into his sheets that smelled comfortingly like him. Crawling under the covers and burying her face into his soft pillow, it wasn't long before she was drifting off into a peaceful sleep, the only sound she could hear was the running water and Shane singing in the shower.

His brunette was asleep when he returned, and Shane couldn't help but smile. Yes, _his_. It was impossible to think of her any other way. She was too special and dear to him for Shane to let himself think about the fact that Nate might be the one she would end up with in the end.

She looked so small and peaceful sleeping in the queen sized bed. Shane affectionately tucked some hair behind her ear, knowing that he had no right to be touching her so lovingly. She was _Nate's._

With a whispered curse word in his frustration, Shane pulled his t-shirt off, and climbed under the covers. He roughly, almost _angrily_, shoved away the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him how wrong the situation was.

Shane felt tears sting his eyes at the thought of losing Caitlyn, and pushed his conscience even further aside as he wrapped his arm around the small brunette sleeping next to him and pulled her closely against his chest.

He buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply and realizing she had used his shampoo. The fact shouldn't have been so satisfying, he knew, but it was just the same and he loved it.

Pressing himself even closer to Caitlyn, Shane reached and turned off the small bedside lamp before closing his eyes and willing sleep to come. Smiling at Caitlyn's snuggling up next to him and nuzzling her face into his chest in her sleep, Shane fell asleep and had the best dream he had ever had.

**I would really appreciate a review for this chapter! So, please?....^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a surprise update! ;) Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 13: Rainy Mornings and More Mistakes

Caitlyn didn't open her eyes when she woke the next morning, too bewildered to understand where she was. There was thunder rumbling loudly over head and she was well aware that rain was hammering down onto the roof loudly.

For some reason, it felt like the perfect morning to wake up to a stormy day, and Caitlyn was satisfied. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she jumped wide awake and kept her eyes squeezed shut, trying to remember _whom _she was _in bed_ _with_ and _why_?!

She remembered the events of the night before as Shane stirred next to her, his chin resting on the top of her head. Heart hammering in her chest, Caitlyn couldn't help but smile and wonder if the circumstances were the reason she had slept so well.

Conscience starting to nag her, Caitlyn scowled to herself and buried her face into Shane's bare chest, blushing when she realized her actions but not moving away in the least. Maybe this was all a dream, but at least she didn't feel stressed at the moment.

Besides, there were millions of girls who would practically kill for a moment in bed with Shane Gray! Caitlyn scolded herself for the thought. It wasn't because he was a celebrity that she loved him!

_Love?!_ _Where did that come from?!_

Deciding to untangle her thoughts later and not worry about it at the moment, Caitlyn pressed herself more closely to Shane, begging herself to fall back into her blissful, dreamless sleep once again.

Shane's hand was suddenly pressing against the small of her back, making her skin tingle and sending pleasant shivers down her spine. She smiled into his skin, wondering if he was still sleeping or was awake and smirking.

"A-are you awake?" Caitlyn whispered timidly against him, feeling him tighten his hold on her. Maybe she should have just remained silent and pretended to be asleep so the pleasant moment would last longer.

"Mm?" was the only sleepy reply she received, and Caitlyn smiled and tilted her head upward, making his chin slide off her head as she stared at his face mere centimeters away. His eyes were closed, but he looked quite peaceful and Caitlyn loved the way his messy hair fell into his eyes.

Moving to rest with her forehead against his, Caitlyn felt his deep breaths on her face and felt herself relax even more, arm draping over him laying on his side to rest on his warm back.

So wrong.

She ignored the thought, closing her eyes with a content sigh and drifting in and out of a light slumber. The rain continued to fall hard, the thunder not easing up in the least and Caitlyn absently traced patterns on Shane's back, wishing the moment could last forever.

"Hello, beautiful," Shane's voice whispered, and she smiled without opening her eyes, trying to freeze the moment in her mind to remember forever and ever. Slowly, Caitlyn opened her eyes, feeling the intensity from his brown eyes.

For a moment they both stared and with small smiles, pink evident on both of their cheeks. After a few seconds, though, Caitlyn's eyes clouded with worry and Shane's lips parted slightly in silent question of what was wrong.

"Shane!" she whispered urgently, pushing herself away from him with wide eyes. Her mind was working fully now, and Caitlyn began feeling mortified with herself and the current circumstances, "What're we doing?!"

"Waking up." Shane replied sleepily, not seeming bothered in the least as he rolled on his back and closed his eyes. The unconcern in his tone and expression helped Caitlyn to relax again, inching closer so she wasn't sitting nearly two feet away from him.

"This…doesn't bother you at all?" Caitlyn whispered softly, heart falling at how indifferent he seemed. The thought that maybe he'd made this mistake before was nagging at the back of her mind, and disappointed her. A moment ago, she felt very special, but that disappeared.

It didn't take long for the meaning of her words to sink in and Shane opened his eyes halfway, lazily, and turned his head to face her, "Does it bother you?"

"I have to say, waking up in the same bed as a guy isn't a normal occurrence to me." Caitlyn snapped bitterly, tucking her legs beneath her to ward off the chill in the room, and trying to disguise her hurt.

"Well, that's good." He sounded humored, making Caitlyn itch to smack him. Maybe she was right, but-apparently unlike him-this was the first time she'd made that mistake, and wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"Oh, but it's no biggie for you, I'm sure." Caitlyn muttered angrily, cursing the tears that wanted to fall in her hurt, anger, and shock at this new part of Shane she'd never known of, "Big shots like you must be used to having company while sleeping."

"Caitlyn!" the shock in his tone, and the fact he had used her whole name made her snap her glare up to meet his gaze, "What're you implying?!"

"Nothing." She murmured with a heavy sigh. One thing was eminent- she needed to get her _own_ clothes, get away from Shane, and stop feeling sorry for herself over something so dumb. After all, she was well aware of being a small town nobody and he was a pop sensation.

"You think I sleep next to girls at random or something?" Shane's tone was a mixture of annoyance, amusement, awe, shock and uncertainty. Eyes having fallen to her hands again, Caitlyn lifted her gaze to his face timidly.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not random. There must be some choosing in the process with your numerous selections." Caitlyn stated coldly, tugging at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. The night before, she had loved having it on-but now, Caitlyn was tempted to tear it off with the horrible thought of Shane offering his shirts to other girls before they went to sleep.

Well aware of his intense and harsh gaze at her face, Caitlyn didn't meet his eyes but stood on her knees, all intentions of changing and getting away as soon as possible. She hadn't known Shane was like that, and was wondering if maybe he still had a hint of his old self.

"Oh, no, you don't." Shane snapped in annoyance, and she felt him reach to grip her wrist before she could get out of his reach. Tears of anger, hurt, and confusion were stinging her eyes, and for this reason she refused to meet his gaze.

"Let go, Shane." Caitlyn hissed angrily, his touch surprisingly still sending a pleasant thrill through her skin.

"No." Shane's expected firm reply came, "Look at me."

"Crap, no." Caitlyn bit her tongue, trying to keep her tone bitter to shadow the hurt, "I'm not going to stick around like all your little girlfriends in the past. I don't need this."

"Caity, please," Shane pleaded softly, sounding suddenly panicked. She hesitated, feeling her will soften. He did that to her so easily, and it annoyed her, "Why're you talking about me like that?" he whispered, sounding hurt.

She whirled around to face him, feeling his grip on her wrist loosen considerably in the process. Harsh words were bitten back though, when Caitlyn saw the dejected look on his face and she sat down again with a small sigh.

"Because you humiliated me." She replied flatly, running her free hand through her hair, "Because you humiliated me, then pretended it was no big deal and you'd done it all a million times before."

"What're you talking about?" Shane looked confused and Caitlyn's mouth twisted into a small smile and she shook her head, fingers tracing patterns on his wrist since he still held her.

"To be blunt- sharing a bed with someone." Caitlyn spoke quietly, feeling her face heat up, "It's wrong, Shane. You sounded like you couldn't care less…which made me think…"  
"What?" Shane's eyebrows rose in shock, "That it was normal for me to do?" At her small nod, he chuckled, but pulled her to lie next to him. The chill in the room caused her to shiver and she pulled a blanket tightly around her.

"You're wrong." He whispered in her ear, resting an arm on her waist and placing his face in the crook of her neck with a heavy sigh, "But I see your point."

"So…this won't happen again, then?" Caitlyn asked, voice suddenly hinting at authoritative and she felt him smile.

"Didn't say that, did I?" was his whispered response in her ear and she fought back a shiver and put on a frown.

"Shane!" Caitlyn hissed, reaching up to smack his head, but decided against it at the last moment, stroking his hair affectionately instead, "You're a trouble maker."

"Gotta do what I'm good at." He said good humouredly, lifting his head slightly to kiss her cheek before pulling her closer. Caitlyn was thankful for the warmth, and closed her eyes before pressing her face into his chest again.

If Nate saw them now…

**I would really appreciate a review for this chapter, too! Please! ******


	14. Chapter 14

**I wasn't going to update tonight, but when I saw a had gotten a review I decided to go ahead and put this up. This chapter is for **...Day. **! I hope this chapter gets another of your enthusiastic reviews!**

**Thanks to everyone for your enthusiasm and encouraging reviews! And now- drama time!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 14: Love and Hate

As if the name had called him, Nate walked in the door at that moment with a grin and a laugh at something whomever he was talking to on the phone had said. The instant he was inside the dry cabin, his eyes landed on the two, leaving zero reaction time for the guilty couple.

"Jason…" Nate whispered into the phone, "Gotta go." Ever since having entered, his eyes hadn't left Caitlyn and Shane.

Caitlyn's heart was pounding like a drum, and she suspected that even from the foot of the bed, Nate would be able to hear it. Of all the things to interrupt-of all the times to catch them- she had to admit this was the worst. As innocent as they were, it couldn't _look_ good by _any _means.

"What the-" Nate finally found words, looking a cross between shocked, confused, and furious. Caitlyn braced herself for his next words, gritting her teeth together for the yelling.

"Watch the language." She heard Shane interrupt quickly in a soft tone. Caitlyn was shocked at Shane's choice of words, realizing that he knew Nate would be telling them off in dirty words because of his anger if it weren't for Shane's reminder. After all, they weren't swearing boys.

"What's going on?" Nate hissed, eyes roaming over the two carefully, not missing a single detail. Caitlyn felt even smaller beneath Nate's scrutiny, unable to help but be glad for the current anger. She dreaded the hurt that she knew was to come.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Caitlyn found herself whispering with wide eyes, flinching when his glare turned on her, causing her almost physical pain. She had to let him know, though.

"Nice choice of words." The younger boy spat, eyes narrowing in suspicion and fury, "Mind to giving the _boyfriend_ an explanation?" His emphasis on the one word sent of jolt of guilt through Caitlyn, and she grabbed Shane's hands to push his arms from around her, not even bothering to see his reaction.

"Nate, I swear nothing-" Shane began, looking extremely guilty also, but Nate didn't even give him time to finish his words.

"Don't even try that on me." Nate nearly yelled, "You can't say that. It's a lie, and you know it!" He paused, looking at his older brother a moment before turning his eyes on Caitlyn again, "With her wearing your freaking shirt-which, I might add- you seem to be _missing_!"

_He has a point_, Caitlyn's conscience whispered to her. That mistake was evident when she had woken up and felt his warm skin. It _did,_ she realized in dread, make things look about a million times worse.

"Do I even _want_ to know how you ended up with _his _clothes on?!" Nate asked Caitlyn harshly, his face looking flushed with anger. His implying words stung, and Caitlyn found herself letting her gaze fall.

"You guys know what?" Nate's tone was suddenly soft, piercing Caitlyn's heart even worse then the yelling, "I'm not even going to ask. I'm not going to ask why she's wearing your shirt, Shane. I'm not going to ask why it looks like you've both just woken up. I'm not going to ask why you were snuggled up against his freaking chest, Caitlyn."

He had used her full name, and Caitlyn dared to let her eyes meet Nate's at his words full of loathing, a hint of hurt despite his calm words.

"I'm especially not going to ask why you two are in the same bed." He spoke, a flash of fury in his eyes, and all three knew he was struggling to keep his language clean.

Not sure how to react, or what to say, Caitlyn tossed the covers aside and jumped off of the bed to approach Nate. Shane also stood, but looking a little more at loss of what to do.

"Don't _even_ get near me." Nate snapped, gesturing at her sharply, eyes flickering to the too big shirt she had on.

"Nate…" Caitlyn whispered, biting her lip and not knowing what to say, "I…I don't know what to say."

"Darn right you don't." he snapped, turning towards his older brother with a hard expression, "And you. You're my _brother,_ Shane. Does that mean _nothing_ anymore?!"

"Nathaniel, I know it was wrong-"

"Worse then wrong." Nate shook his head furiously; still present rain dripping from his hair onto his clothes, "Much, much worse then just plain old wrong." He glared, "I trusted you! I _loved _you."

Nate grit his teeth harshly and turned before kicking the wall and resting his forehead on it. The silence was overwhelming and Caitlyn had trouble swallowing the lump in her throat. No one moved for what seemed like eternity, but soon Nate jerked away from his position, anger flashing in his eyes again.

"How could you?!" he demanded of Shane, a few strides and he was standing face to face with his older brother, "How could you?! You know what she meant to me! Or did you ignore me all those nights we went to bed but stayed up talking and I told you?!"

"No, Nate…" Shane breathed, glancing at Caitlyn as he spoke before letting his eyes fall to the ground and he whispered barely audibly, "I heard. I knew."

"Selfish! Completely and utterly selfish!" Nate yelled, shoving Shane in the chest, "You heard what I said I'd do if anyone so much as touched her! I may have been kidding around, but you heard! You remember?!"

"…Yes, Nathanial…I remember." Shane sighed guiltily, taking the yelling that everyone knew he sincerely deserved. Caitlyn was shocked, never having seen Nate this angry before (and wondering what he had threatened to do to anyone who so much as touched her). She knew the yelling would turn on her eventually.

"I should follow through with my threats, shouldn't I?!" Nate yelled angrily, but Caitlyn realized with a jolt that tears were making their way down his cheeks, and her mind froze as she watched him cry.

"Nathaniel…" Shane sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut a moment before going on with a slow nod, "Yes, you should…"

"But I can't-and you know why?!" Nate's yelling didn't stop, "Because unfortunately you're my brother! So I can't!"

"Why not?!" Shane made Caitlyn jump by yelling in response, "I was stupid! I hurt you! _Look what I did_! Why should I get special treatment?! I don't deserve it! We all know that!"

"Because!" Nate yelled into Shane's face before pausing, the expression on his face changing to the one Caitlyn had been dreading. He looked crest fallen, heart broken, dejected, torn up, like he was shattering. Then he whispered, "Because you're still my brother and…I still love you."

**Okay, so brothers can't not love one another, now, can they? It's so sad…and sweet…and…dramatic! **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Am I good, or what?! Another update so soon! Yay me!**

**This chapter is for **...Day. ** because she leaves awesome reviews! You're reviews always make me want to update more! Ramble all you want- I love it!**

**This chapter is also for **xCJCausesChaosx **because she leaves a review more than just "I like this"! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 15: Misery and Mitchie

Caitlyn's jaw fell in shock at Nate's soft words, disbelief written on Shane's face as well as hers. Of all the things he could do or say, that had been the least expected. It was at that moment that Caitlyn realized just how strongly brothers were attached.

Soft, silent tears were running more quickly down Nate's face now, even as he stared eye to eye with Shane mere inches away. And as far as Caitlyn was concerned, this was the worst punishment Shane and she could ever receive.

At first it looked as though Shane wasn't sure how to react to this. Caitlyn could plainly see he wanted to comfort his little brother, but knew he didn't deserve to do even that. There was nothing either of them could do.

"Nate, I'm so sorry." She whispered, tears running down her own cheeks now. She loved the words and hated the words coming from her own mouth. Knowing that they might bring slight comfort to Nate, but also might hurt Shane a little bit-how was she supposed to know what to do?!  
Both brothers looked at her, each with unreadable expressions. Her mind blanked for a moment with both of them looking at her so intently-Nate with tears streaming down his cheeks, Shane looking more miserable then ever before. How would she ever choose? Why did she ever get between the two amazing brothers? This was all her fault.

"I'm…so sorry." Caitlyn whispered, not even bothering to wipe her cheeks dry as her gaze passed from one to the other, back and forth, "To both of you-I'm sorry…"

Surprise passed over both their faces, synchronizing with the other's reaction by glancing at the other before looking back at her. No one spoke for a moment and it took a few seconds for Caitlyn to manage to act despite her tears. Scrambling to rush, she grabbed up her now dry jeans and pulled them on, tucking the too large shirt in as best she could before running from the cabin.

Tears blinded her way, along with the hard rain. The cold water soaked her clothes and ran over her skin, and she stopped running when she reached the woods. There was no thunder or lightning, and she listened to the rain falling around her.

The cold washed over her, and Caitlyn pulled her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs and wishing the cold rain could numb the pain and regret. What a mess she must be, she figured, but the thought only passed briefly.

Footsteps were heard a moment later and Caitlyn groaned audibly. Which one of the boys had followed her? She couldn't decide which one would have followed her-they both were very likely to.

"Caitlyn?"

With shock, Caitlyn lifted her face to see Mitchie looking down at her worried. She was the last person she had ever expected to see here. And the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Go away." She snapped, resting her forehead back on her knees, trying to keep her sobs minimal since Mitchie was still standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"Mitchie, just go away before I get so frustrated that I might punch you." Caitlyn's only response was as she glared at the brunette looking down at her. Mitchie still hesitated, so Caitlyn stood and kept speaking for good measure.

"Yeah, I know I look like a wreck." She hissed, watching Mitchie's gaze look her up and down, surprise showing in her eyes at what she saw.

"Isn't that…Shane's shirt?" she asked quietly, wiping rain from her face as she stared at Caitlyn in confusion.

"Yes." Caitlyn's mouth was in a tight line, "Yes, it is. You want to know why I'm wearing it? It's a long story. But long story short, Shane cheated on you with me, and I on Nate. There, now you know. Got a problem with it? Take it elsewhere, because I've got enough regret, guilt and misery right now. I'm sorry. Not to you, to be honest, but to Shane and Nate for all the mess I've created."

Mitchie only stood with wide eyes, shock evident in her expression. But Caitlyn couldn't muster any pity for the girl before her. Maybe it was because deep down, she felt this was finally the punishment Mitchie deserved for being such a lying loser last year at camp.

"You're lying." Mitchie scowled.

"No, actually, I'm not." Caitlyn glared, "I wouldn't lie about something that serious. Trust me, this is all real."

"No…it's not." The girl shook her head, frowning at Caitlyn and clenching her fists at her side.

"I'm wearing Shane's shirt because I spent the night at his cabin, Torres!" Caitlyn nearly yelled in frustration, "Believe it or not, I don't care. Just go away!"

"Don't yell at me." Mitchie snapped, "You're the one who stole my boyfriend."

"I'm well aware of the fact." Caitlyn stated coldly, "But let's not start a cat fight that you know you'll lose."

"Fighting doesn't solve anything." Mitchie replied rudely.

"Go away." Caitlyn growled, "Or I'll punch you. I'm warning you."

"So you'll steal my boyfriend and then punch me?" Mitchie asked, taking a step forward with a glare, "Is that how it works?"

"He doesn't even like you!" Caitlyn shouted, "So stop pretending that he ever did!"

"Well, you should stop pretending that Nate-"

"Nate loves me." Caitlyn whispered with a frown.

"But Shane-"

"Does too." She admitted to Mitchie, only just now admitting the fact aloud. Shane might never have said it aloud, but Caitlyn finally admitted to the fact of seeing it in his eyes every time they touched.

"Either you're really lucky or really stupid." Mitchie spat at Caitlyn, anger lacing every word she spoke, "I'd definitely say stupid."

"I've already come to that conclusion." Caitlyn sighed impatiently, "Please go away." Mitchie frowned deeply, but opened her mouth to speak angrily again, and Caitlyn acted before she could.

"Go. Away." She snapped, pushing Mitchie's shoulder roughly, "Go! I want to be alone! I know what I did was wrong, so just leave!" Tears were rushing down her face again, and she didn't want Mitchie to see the desperate sobbing that was coming.

"Don't push me-" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Get out of here!" Caitlyn nearly yelled, relieved when Mitchie disappeared quickly before she slid to the ground, shaking from the sobs.

Maybe she'd get so cold that she'd die. Then everyone would be happy again.

**I should get reviews for updating again so soon-right?! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, you all better really be loving me right now. An update AGAIN so soon! So, such a quick update means you can forgive me for the shortness of this chapter…right?**

xCJCausesChaosx, **your reviews just get better and better! You're compliments are too generous, too! Hope this gets you to do another happy dance! Thanks so much!**

...Day., **your reviews mean everything to me, and I love your rambling! You really help me see what you're thinking about the story and situation! You can ramble to me anytime! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 16 Regrets and Consequences

Caitlyn wasn't sure how long she sat there alone, cold and miserable. It wasn't as if she had anything she was eager to return to. There was a horrible scene coming up-even worse then the one she just witnessed-and she didn't know how she would handle it.

With slow steps, she walked back to the cabin, starring at her bare feet- just realizing she had forgotten to put shoes on. Why did she make such a big mistake of her life? How did they both love her?

"Caitlyn…"

When she lifted her eyes, they met brown. Nate's brown.

"Nathan…" she breathed through her tears, but not knowing what else to say. That special bond they used to have-she missed it-was broken now, gone. And all because of her.

"You should have worn shoes." He whispered, keeping her gaze steadily, "And a jacket." Even the simple, soft words made Caitlyn want to break out into a fresh round of tears, but she resisted, only nodding dumbly.

He led the way back to the cabin.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" Shane asked her concernedly when they entered, but Nate spoke before she had a chance to reply in more then a nod.

"She's fine." His tone didn't sound quite as cold as she had expected.

"I've screwed up your lives." Caitlyn spoke her thoughts without warning. Until that moment, she had been ducking her head, wishing things weren't the way they were. Maybe this could be put into the past. She met Nate and Shane's eyes, each in turn, as she spoke.

"I've messed everything up. I'm leaving camp this afternoon." Her words were blunt and her decision obviously unable to be swayed, but that didn't hide the weariness and pain in her expression and tone.

"You don't have to run away." Shane whispered, face falling as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, ignoring the warning look Nate tossed him.

"I think it's a good idea. Distance yourself and clear your head." Nate spoke softly, reasonably, and it comforted Caitlyn.

"Do I…" Caitlyn swallowed slowly, "Do I have to choose?"

Her simple words were understood perfectly well, and Nate and Shane's gazes both snapped to her face. She had their undivided attention, and neither of them was hiding their expressions of hurt and hope.

"Not yet." Shane replied, but Nate tossed him a look and cut off anymore words he might have spoken.

"Caitlyn," Nate sighed, "You can walk away if you want to. Maybe that'd be best." She bit her tongue, letting her eyes wander past Nate's stressed face to Shane's a little farther away.

His eyes said everything. Caitlyn could almost hear it. In fact, she _could_ hear it…in her heart. Shane wanted her to choose him. He didn't think he deserved it and knew she wouldn't. Nate was everything right. But Shane couldn't help what his eyes said.

"It's up to you." Nate whispered, sounding a little worried when he saw her watching Shane. With a small sigh, Caitlyn switched to listen to what Nate's eyes were saying.

Nate wanted her to choose him. He wanted to give her another chance, but knew it'd take time for them both to get what they had before. It would be hard work, but Nate didn't want to give her up.

"I'm leaving this afternoon." Caitlyn whispered again, having trouble breathing and trying not to give in to her want to cry.

_I love you._

The two nodded slowly, solemnly.

_I love you both._

Caitlyn packed slowly that noon, trying to draw it out longer than it needed to be. Mitchie was off somewhere-possibly crying to herself and having a pity party. No one else was in the cabin. Word had gotten out in only a couple hours and everyone was gossiping about Caitlyn and the two Gray brothers now.

Each article of clothing was placed with care in her suitcase, even though she was blind as to what it even was. Her world had turned upside down in only a matter of weeks, and she felt very old and worn.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention and she only stood staring at the wood a moment, hearing the hard rain beating against the cabin. She wasn't sure if she could take another look from one of them.

Her shaky hand pulled the door open, but she couldn't seem to manage to get herself to look and see which of them it was. Caitlyn was angry that she didn't even know which one she hoped it was.

Despite the hard rain and cool wind, Caitlyn heard him take a shaky breath. Maybe he was crying. Whichever one it was. She couldn't bear to look and see. She couldn't bear to see the hurt she'd caused. She couldn't see tears on either of their faces anymore.

She was done, it was over, and all three of them were broken.

***sniffle* Such drama….**

**Keep the reviews coming! I love them so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so this is getting really sad. Thankfully, I've gotten only positive reviews despite the depressing chapters… **

**Special thanks to **xCJCausesChaosx **and **...Day. **for their fantastic, lengthy, enthusiastic reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 17: One Goodbye and More Pain

"Caity…" his husky voice whispered, and with tear filled eyes Caitlyn looked up into Nate's face. Her breath caught at the sight of his broken expression and eyes pink from crying.

She had caused that.

"Nate." Her one word came more like a sob then a whisper and Caitlyn felt her knees weakening and her vision became even more blurred by her tears, the warm drops rolling down her cheeks.

His warm, wet, embrace gave little comfort but Caitlyn buried her face in his shoulder, letting the sobs shake her body. Just as she was about to regain her composure a minute later, she felt Nate shaking slightly and knew he was crying again.

"Please forgive me." She gasped in a whisper through her tears, clutching onto him desperately, wanting more then ever to go back to the beginning of summer and choose between the two without all the pain.

"Caity, Caity, Caity," Nate whispered into her ear, rocking them back and forth slowly, trying to soothe her-or maybe himself too, "I forgive you, but it takes time to forget…a lot of time."

"I hate what I've done…" she breathed into his ear, sniffing and hugging him even tighter. Caitlyn felt Nate sigh and she closed her eyes, letting his voice sooth her.

"But you…love him." Nate's tone was strained, as if just saying the words caused him pain. He sounded so tired. So hurt. So…broken.

She had caused that.

"Will I ever see you again?" Caitlyn asked suddenly, wondering if that by walking away, it would mean never seeing either of them again-or at least not for a very long time. Until all of them were healed.

"I don't know." He spoke honestly, and for a moment they only enjoyed each others embrace and the lonely, sad sound of the rain.

"I love you." Caitlyn forced the words out, knowing that if Nate asked if she loved him more then Shane, she would have no answer. That was the question she kept asking herself and no answer would come.

"I love you too, Caity." He breathed. It didn't seem long enough, but eventually Nate pulled slowly away and looked down at her with wet cheeks. Caitlyn felt her throat tighten again at his face.

She had caused that.

His warm hands cupped her face tenderly, thumbs stroking her damp cheeks until they were dry-she knew they wouldn't stay dry for long though. For a moment, Caitlyn tried to relax and envision how the summer would have gone if she hadn't made that one big mistake. Would her and Nate be happily dating still? Maybe they'd be even closer?

" I should go." He whispered, waking her from her thoughts. Eyes staring at her softly, Nate let his hands fall and Caitlyn was despaired to watch him walk toward the cabin door, turning at the last moment, "Goodbye, Caity…" he whispered and then disappeared out into the rain.

Standing there for a few minutes, Caitlyn felt the pain in her chest. It was impossible to ignore the self loathing she felt at the moment. Hurting sweet, innocent, caring Nate was a horrible thing to do.

_What about_ _Shane?_

What about him? She shook her head. It wasn't as if she had been able to figure things out yet. They were both so special in their own ways-how was she supposed to decide whom she felt worse about hurting?

The next hour dragged on and Caitlyn eventually finished her packing, shutting her suitcase and listening to it click shut. Grabbing her jacket and tossing it over her shoulder, she lugged her suitcase to the cabin door and took one last sweeping glance over the cabin before going out into the rain.

Someone would be there soon to pick her up.

***sniffle***

**Keep the reviews coming! I love, love, love them so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last one! Yay! **

**Special thanks to **xCJCausesChaosx **and **...Day. **as always!!!! You guys amaze me every time!**

**Thanks to all who take time to review! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 18: Second Goodbye and Even More Pain

It was cold. Caitlyn tried to smile wryly at the miserable weather for standing outside and waiting. She deserved this discomfort and much more. She couldn't wait to get home, to her own room and try to escape everything that had happened during the summer.

An old, faded green truck pulled into the parking lot, splashing through puddles until it came to a slow stop not far from were Caitlyn stood. She sighed in relief, seeing the outline of her uncle inside the vehicle. Thank goodness. Now he wouldn't ask her any question. She loved her uncle, but neither of them were real talkers. They were close without the need to have conversation.

"Hey, Lyn!" Her Uncle Jordan called through the rain as he jumped out of the truck and landed in a puddle without even noticing. His usual bright smile was on his face, and Caitlyn felt slightly better. Someone in the world was still smiling.

"Hey." She called as quietly as permitted with the current weather. Arm aching from holding her suitcase for so long-she didn't want to set it on the ground to get wet-Caitlyn handed it to him when he offered to take it.

"I've got to go talk to Brown." Her uncle said as he threw her suitcase in the front of the truck, "He wanted to talk to me about something-it shouldn't be too long, maybe twenty minutes. You coming or staying?"

After a moment's hesitation, Caitlyn said simply "staying" before watching her uncle walk off, avoiding the larger puddles in his path. As much as she liked Brown, she was afraid it'd be awkward being around him after what had occurred between her and two of his nephews. Would he be upset with her?

The tail gate on the truck was missing, so Caitlyn pulled herself up to sit on the back of the truck. She'd rather have the rain hitting her skin and hiding her want to cry, despite how cold it was. Turning her face towards the sky, Caitlyn let the water run down her face and neck and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

The sound of the rain was all around and Caitlyn could feel the cold drops hitting her skin. She could taste and smell the freshness of the air around her from being cleaned by the rain. The only thing she saw behind her closed eyelids, though, was Shane and Nate's heartbroken expressions.

The truck moved slightly at added weight and Caitlyn opened her eyes quickly, wondering if her uncle had returned a lot sooner than he had expected. Contrast to what she was expecting, her eyes turned to her right and she found someone seated next to her on the truck.

Shane.

It was hard to decide if she was happy that she could say goodbye to Shane or not. On the one hand, she had been feeling a little guilty for seeing Nate one more time but not Shane. But she was also tired of crying, aching, and seeing the hurt in people's eyes.

"I had to come." He whispered simply, staring down at this lap, his skinny jeans seeming to cling tightly to him because of their soakedness. Swallowing carefully, Caitlyn nodded in silence, a few dripping strands of hair falling into her face with the action, "I had to say goodbye."

"I'm waiting for my uncle." She said softly, not knowing why exactly she stated this. Maybe because she didn't know what else to say.

Shane looked at her then, and Caitlyn sighed at the look she had been expecting. Nate and Shane had the same look in their eyes and expression. She wouldn't mind forgetting that look.

"I know…I know we made a mistake this summer." Shane began softly, holding her gaze, "We hurt Nate, I understand that, and we were wrong in so many ways…"

Caitlyn felt the tears wanting to come, but pushed the urge to cry away. In a small way, she liked the way it sounded when he said "we". She liked that. The word sounded nice.

"And I feel horribly for what we did to Nate-I hope you don't think I'm completely immune to his feelings. I love my little brother." Shane looked suddenly very worried and Caitlyn tried to smile, but failed.

"I know." She reached out to touch his hand, her fingertips barely brushing against his knuckles but they both felt that familiar pleasant feeling at the contact.

"But I do lo-" Shane cut himself off, looking suddenly scared and uncertain, "…I do care for you…Caity, I really do." The rain was noisily falling against the metal bed of the truck and for a moment, it was the only sound.

"I care for you too, Shane." Caitlyn whispered. _I love you. _She wanted to say those words, but something kept her from letting the short, strong phrase from passing her lips. Nate knew, but she couldn't tell Shane himself? She could tell Nate she loved _him_, but couldn't tell Shane she loved _him_?

"Caitlyn," Shane spoke up suddenly, his eyes showing the desperation in his tone, "I can't let go of you. Please don't leave. Nate might think this is best-and maybe you do too-but clearly you both are much stronger then me because I don't think I can make it."

Caitlyn's mouth fell open slightly at his rushed, heartfelt words and she noticed his suddenly sheepish expression. As if he hadn't planned to say all that to her. But the honesty was clear in his tone and face.

"Oh, Shane." Caitlyn breathed, biting her lip in attempt to keep from crying-she was so tired of the need to cry- at his scared, boyish look and his sweet words.

Feeling the weight on her shoulders grow about ten times heavier, she reach out and touched his cheek gently, stroking his soft, wet skin and not knowing what to say in response. She had to go. That was clear. But how to say so without hurting him more then he already was? Caitlyn was flattered that he cared enough to be so desperate.

"I can't." Shane whispered, "I can't take it if you leave. What if I never see you again? I'll be a mess. I already don't know what to do with myself since you're leaving. I can't hold you in my arms. Just that fact kills me."

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn sniffed, shaking her head slowly and moving her hand to settle on his neck, her thumb stroking the sopping wet hair that was sticking to his skin. Poor Shane. He seemed in worse condition then Nate at the moment.

"Caity…" he was begging now, and Caitlyn closed her eyes tightly in frustration. How could she refuse him? How could she leave both of them behind like that? But wouldn't it be better, so she could clear her mind?

"I have to go home, Shane." She breathed, staring into his eyes and trying to get him to see and understand everything that was going on inside her mind, "I have to clear my head and get a fresh start. This….this is such a mess that I don't know how I could ever make sense of it here."

"But if you leave you'll forget about me." Shane blurted out, eyes darkening miserably and Caitlyn felt a pang in her heart at his tone. One of his hands was suddenly caressing her cheek, fingertips in her hair and thumb sitting gently on her chin.

"I will not." She stated firmly, "You have no idea how impossible that would be."

"Don't leave me-please don't leave me." Shane rasped, his other hand reaching up to tuck her strands of hair behind her ear, his face much closer at the action. It took her breath away. He always took her breath away, and Caitlyn wondered if that would ever wear off-because it hadn't yet.

Caitlyn shivered from the cold, finally feeling the chill around her as she licked her lips. How could she reply to such a passionate plea? All he wanted was for her to stay. How desperate he sounded!

"Shane…" she sighed, but couldn't go on when Shane rested his forehead against hers and let his eyes fall dejectedly. Caitlyn could feel his breath on her face, the warmth felt so soothing.

"Caitlyn, I need you…" he whispered huskily, making her heart seem to leap into her throat. As if that didn't have a strong enough affect on her, Shane suddenly lifted his eyes again, to meet hers and make one last effort to show her how deeply important she was to him.

"Please don't leave me, baby." His whispered words came before Shane pressed his pleasantly warm lips to hers, his strong arms wrapping tightly around her and holding her to his chest. Caitlyn almost squeaked in surprise, but kissed back immediately.

Blushing darkly at their actions, Caitlyn tried to keep her breathing even. This could very easily be the last kiss she would ever share with Shane. It was quite possibly the best thing that resulted from her deciding to leave.

Caitlyn's fingers reached to touch his warm neck, her fingertips sliding across his skin. It was impossible not to feel safe in Shane's strong embrace as she slid a hand into his heavily, wet locks that stuck to his face and neck.

**So they both got goodbyes! It's fair now! Lol**

**Reviews are LOVED so much! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but at least it's another fast update! ******

**Thanks **xCJCausesChaosx **and **...Day. **for your special reviews! You guys are great!**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 19

The rain pattered loudly against the old truck, but Caitlyn had completely lost comprehension of her surroundings long ago. They parted slowly, unwillingly, but Shane didn't release her or loosen his hold.

"I'm so sorry, Shane…" she whispered, almost against his lips, "I have to go." Watching as Shane's lips parted, but no words came out, Caitlyn felt another layer of guilt fill her.

"But…" he finally managed the one word, and Caitlyn could feel the intensity of his eyes on her face.

"Goodbye." She breathed, jumping off the truck and briskly grabbing the passenger door handle, pulling the creaky truck door open. There were distant voices that could be distinguished as her uncle and Brown, but Caitlyn's mind was elsewhere when Shane gripped her elbow and spun her around to face him.

"Do I even come close to him?" Shane whispered, the shattered look having returned to his face and Caitlyn's brow creased in question.

"What?"

"Am I…am I even comparable to Nate?" he asked, and Caitlyn was bewildered a moment, unsure of exactly what he was asking.

"Why wouldn't you be?" was all she could say in response, unable to keep herself from reaching out to lace her fingers with his. Thank goodness the truck door was open, mostly blocking them from view of the uncles or other campers.

"Because he's so perfect." Shane muttered not in a bitter tone, just sad; his fingers remaining limp around hers, making her worry, "He so much better at most things than me, I just…wondered."

Caitlyn only smiled slightly at his uncertainty, admittedly admiring his humility that he had only just discovered the year before. For a moment, she almost told him he outshined Nate in every way. Instead, she pushed aside the panic inside, and touched his chin affectionately.

"Of course you do." She whispered, just before the uncles reached them, Brown casting wary glances at the two in the middle of the conversation. Caitlyn held Shane's gaze for one more moment, not missing the slight flicker of hope in his eyes in that brief moment.

Remaining silent, Caitlyn allowed Shane's hand to assist her into the passenger seat and neither of them spoke a word while the uncles stood on the drivers side, finishing their conversation. It was impossible to tear her eyes away from Shane's, even when he finally shut the door for her.

Rolling the window down, she leaned out and pressed a quick kiss on his jaw before slumping back into her seat and letting their eyes lock for the very few minutes left. Finally, her uncle got into the truck, laughing with Brown as he did so and Shane set his hand on the windowsill, giving Caitlyn the most heartbreaking look she could imagine.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her own fingers sliding to cover his and squeezing. At that moment her uncle started the engine and called a cheerful goodbye to Brown, and Caitlyn felt her throat tighten and saw the tears blur her vision.

Shane's hand slid from the truck and their eyes remained locked even as they back out and began to drive away, Caitlyn's eyes solely focused on the side mirror. Brown waved and walked off, but Caitlyn could clearly see Shane standing there in solitude.

Just before they turned a corner, Shane's reflection could be seen, turning quickly and running off-not in the direction of the cabin. Caitlyn wondered where he would go to be alone. He disappeared, running hard and only then did she allow herself to take a breath, telling herself once again not to let the tears fall.

**Reviews are LOVED so much! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20! **

**Thanks to** ...Day.** for the support all the way through! **

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 20: Phone Conversations and Arguments

It was raining again Caitlyn noticed, her breath fogging up the window in a small area from her breath. Ever since her last day at Camp Rock rainy days were bittersweet. With the wonderful smell of rain and clean air, she could grasp straws at what it had been like to have Nate's strong arms around her, or Shane's fingers linked with hers.

It had been several weeks, months maybe-she wasn't sure how long. Time dragged by, but at the same time when in a blur. It was like a slow blur. Caitlyn felt the heaviness each day when she woke up, and it was still there when she went to bed at the end of the day.

The sound of her ringing cell broke her thoughts, but it took several moments before Caitlyn sighed heavily and answered her phone, eyes never leaving the falling sheets. Her parents were gone out to dinner, and she had been just enjoying the peacefulness of being alone.

So alone.

"Hello?" her voice sounded flat, but Caitlyn had never managed to speak very softly. At least she sounded semi normal. Chances were, it was her parents anyway-calling to check up on her or whatnot. Apparently they noticed her strange change over the time since coming home from camp earlier.

Now they worried a lot.

It had been two months. Caitlyn had no idea, but it had been about two months since she arrived home unexpectedly, soaking wet and looking torn. Her parents pulled her inside, having not been told she was coming home. When Caitlyn called her uncle to pick her up, since her parents were at work, he hadn't bothered to let them know the plans apparently.

Her parents had pulled her inside, out of the rain that Caitlyn longed to remain under. Under the rain, it was barely imaginable to feel Nate and Shane's presence. But she had been home, in her parents warm arms and care.

She hadn't paid much attention, really. They had given her something warm to drink-to help her feel better. Caitlyn didn't speak out loud, saying that they'd need something other than liquid in her body to help her.

So, clueless and slightly bewildered, they sent her off to bed an hour afterwards, pretty confident their Caitlyn would be back to her bouncy, loud self the next morning. But they had been wrong. So wrong.

A strange sound on the other end of the line made Caitlyn frown and press the phone harder against her ear. It sounded like someone fighting not to cry and Nate's face flashed in her mind only briefly before she pushed the thought away.

"Hello?" she tried again, swallowing slowly. A curse word was muttered and Caitlyn felt the electricity of anger shoot through her at the rudeness. Who was this person? To call her and cuss at her?

"I don't know who this is." She stated flatly, "I'm going to hang up."

"No, wait." A girl's small, soft voice was managed. It sounded familiar…

"Mitchie?..." Caitlyn asked after a moment, uncertain as to whether she should give the person yet another chance to curse again.

"Yes." Mitchie said, stronger this time, "It's me." There was an awkward silence and Caitlyn kept expecting her to go on, but neither of them spoke. She sighed.

"Did you call for a reason?" irritation was hinted in her tone, and Caitlyn was beginning to wish she had hung up as was the original plan.

"I…You're such a horrible person." Mitchie said softly, making Caitlyn wonder if she misheard, but the other girl went on, her tone getting stronger and more agitated by the second, "You disgust me. I hate you. How could you cheat on your boyfriend like that? And with my boyfriend. Caitlyn, I hope you know what you've done!"

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Caitlyn cut in, attempting to keep from screaming at Mitchie through the phone. After taking a deep breath and pressing her palm to the cold glass of the window, she went on, "That was…months ago."

"Only two months ago." Mitchie snapped, informing Caitlyn of the time that passed by without her keeping track, "And Shane still isn't the same. Nate either, but that doesn't matter to me."

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn spoke sadly, wondering if the consequences _ever_ came to an end, or if she'd be reminded daily what a horrible, rotten, disgusting, aweful, hated person she was.

"As if I believe that." Mitchie spoke sharply, "What'd you do to Shane, anyways? He's changed and I can't get him to respond. We fight all the time, but I will not let him break us apart just because of one lame, stupid mistake that I like to call Caitlyn."

"Why would you want to stay with him if you fight all the time?" Caitlyn asked, confused, but then came up with a different response, "Mitchie, if he wants to break up with you-there honestly is no stopping him."

"Yes there is." Her angry response came, "He's tried before and I argued it off. He and I are going to make this work. We're going to work past what you did to us. And you're going to stop talking to him!"

Caitlyn's head was spinning. Shane wasn't over her by now?

"Nate's finally accepted the fact that he needs to try to move on, at least. He's decided not to date for a few months now, though. But Shane just can't let go. He always looks sad-when he looks at me, he almost looks disgusted. I hate that!"

Would Mitchie ever stop talking?

"Shane never talks anymore, just sits and thinks. His music isn't going too great-thank goodness they aren't on tour right now. He sounds horrible! They start tour up in a couple weeks, though so you've got to let him move on! His career depends on you, Caitlyn, letting him go. Shane and my relationship depends on you. You have to stop talking to him. You have to let him go."

A sudden silence came over the line and Caitlyn's mind was working in overdrive. Shane still had feelings for her? Nate decided they couldn't ever be? Shane sounded awful in singing? He was depressed?

"Wait, what?" Caitlyn uttered softly, "What are you talking about? I don't talk to Shane- or Nate. I haven't since leaving camp."

"Don't lie to me." Mitchie's instant response came, "I'm not stupid. I know Shane would get over you if you'd just let him move on and stop clinging to hope! I've looked over at his phone to see what he's doing, just to see him texting and with you're name on top of the screen!"

"I don't talk to him. Ever." Caitlyn nearly yelled, "You can't just call me up and demand I stop doing something I'm not even doing!...You can't call me and talk to me like this, come to think of it. I'm not having this stupid, pointless discussion any longer."

"Caitlyn, you're such a horrid person-you know that?" Mitchie stated with loathing, adding on a bad name at the end before the line went dead. Eyes fell to look at the phone in her hand, Caitlyn wondered if Mitchie was telling the truth.

If Shane wanted her back so badly, why didn't he say so? If Nate had moved on, why hadn't Shane? And how come Mitchie had seen him texting her, but Caitlyn had never received any word from Shane?

Just when she thought it was all coming to a soft, painful close, Mitchie had to tear it open again. Caitlyn rested her forehead against the cold pain, closing her eyes and letting a few tears slide silently down her face.

She let her thoughts wander and opened up her emotions afresh, to explore her feelings for the Gray brothers. Caitlyn decided it was time to come to conclusion. She had to get over them-she was just causing trouble and pain.

It had to end.

**Reviews are LOVED so much! :)**

**(Two knew oneshots up- "Cold Feet" and "When I Look At You", so check them out, please!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 has arrived! **

**Once again, ****thanks to** ...Day. **and **xCJCausesChaosx** for such lengthy, wonderful reviews. You guys are so encouraging!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 21: Surprises and Drama

The sun shined in Caitlyn's eyes as she walked through the crowd. It probably wasn't the wisest decision to come, but after what all Mitchie said Caitlyn had to attend one of their concerts and see for herself if Shane really sounded differently.

Screaming and squealing seemed to press on all sides of her, but Caitlyn was lost in her worry. Thankfully, it was a very disorganized concert, being outside with anyone who could fit allowed to listen. People had definitely paid enough to get into the event.

It was almost like a giant beach party, taking place on a large space of the beach. There was supposed to be concerts, food, games and all sorts of things. Caitlyn wasn't surprised to see other performers walking around casually, as if there weren't a dozen giggling or crying fans mere feet away from them.

"Good afternoon!" Shane shouted cheerfully through the mic, and Caitlyn felt a slight disappointment that he looked so happy. Mitchie had been wrong then. Or maybe the past week since that telephone conversation, he had gotten over her.

Shane's greeting was met with deafening screams and cheers, and Caitlyn couldn't help but reach to cover her ears and squint. Her eyes never left those of Shane's though, something inside of her begging him to meet her gaze. But she knew it wouldn't happen.

The concert went well, and Caitlyn found herself leaving shortly after. Despite the large price to even get in, it was impossible for her to be able to stick around. Her thoughts needed to be studied over-and that disappointment at Shane sounded just as great as ever needed to be killed.

The house was dimly lit when she parked a half hour later. Caitlyn half smiled, remembering her parents' excitement when they spoke of going to visit some friends for the weekend. Walking up to the house slowly, Caitlyn had just pushed the key in and heard the click of the door unlocking when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she got an eerie feeling.

Her skin tingled at the now unfamiliar but easily recognizable feel of his hand on her shoulder. Without a moments notice, Caitlyn turned and her eyes met his. So. Maybe he had seen her at the show after all. But hadn't he gotten over her?

No words could be found in either of their mind, and Caitlyn felt herself swallowing slowly at the look in Shane's warm eyes. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a homey, placid feeling on the neighborhood.

She watched as his lips parted slightly and Shane plainly was struggling for words, but Caitlyn didn't wait long. Soon one of her hands was behind his head to hold his lips against hers, and Caitlyn kissed him.

The thought that maybe neighbors would look out their window and see, made her blush slightly and begin to pull away but Shane silently refused, clinging desperately to her. Somehow, they made it inside, the front door shutting securely behind them and Caitlyn's fingers were tangled in his dark locks.

"I've missed you." He murmured against her neck, trailing kisses across her skin and making her smile. It had been far too many weeks since hearing him speak in that tone to her. Far too many weeks and that one kiss would not make up for it all.

"Missed you too." Caitlyn whispered honestly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fully on the mouth again. A small voice in her mind told her to make up for last time, but there was a nagging feeling that she'd regret this later.

Their happy, content sighs mixed as they kissed passionately, holding each other tightly as if they never should have let the other go-and never would again. After all, look how desperately they missed each other.

"Are you're parents home?" Shane pulled back a moment to look down at her, a fiercely possessive look in his eyes that gave Caitlyn butterflies and the chills. Did he love her?

"Why?" she breathed uncertainly, pushing back a surprised gasp at his warm hand on the small of her back.

"Just curious." He stated lightly, brushing a kiss against her jaw and sighing heavily, giving her goose bumps.

"N-no…" Caitlyn managed, feeling quite vulnerable even though she knew she could trust Shane. He would never intentionally make her uncomfortable. The affect he had on her was amazing, and Caitlyn had trouble remembering if he had always been this intoxicating to her.

"Where's you're room?" Shane whispered against her ear, and Caitlyn felt her heart skip a beat at the suggestive words. There was no way he could really mean…Could he?

"Upstairs." She immediately replied, though her tone sounded more then just a little timid and soft. Hot lips pressed against hers a moment before Shane's arms around her tugged her in the direction of the stairs.

Caitlyn followed without hesitation, her heart racing and skin feeling on fire. What were they doing, exactly? How wise were they being, really? She was nearly drowning in his kisses, though and the worry soon slipped away.

"Wait." Caitlyn took a sharp breath, pulling away to meet Shane's eyes when they had reached the second story. His eyebrows rose in question and she smiled slightly at the familiar gesture, "I love you." She managed to utter the words before pressing closely against him again.

"I love you too, Caity…" Shane replied softly, but his expression faltered despite the honest words. Caitlyn felt a small nagging worry at the uncertainty in his eyes, but tried to make it go away.

"Do you?" she whispered, "Really?" Caitlyn traced her fingers along his lips, not knowing the affect she had on him. There wasn't much she could say at the moment, but hoped he really meant the words.

"With all of my heart." Shane breathed, leaning down to kiss her intensely again and she felt his small nudge to lead the way to her room. Keeping her eyes closed in pure happiness, she obliged eagerly.

Her mind was working quickly, doubts filling up her head until she felt herself ready to explode. They weren't being very smart, Caitlyn knew in the back of her mind. Emotions shouldn't have such a strong hold on them, but she didn't resist Shane's touch at all.

It wasn't until Caitlyn felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backward, pulling Shane with her that her heart started pounding in her ears. There was no one home to interrupt them, and the thought scared and excited her.

He loved her? Her mind was still processing those simple words, but Shane murmured something incoherent as she twisted her fingers in his hair. Did he love her? After all, he hadn't gotten over her. Mitchie had said herself that Nate had improved much better than Shane had.

As if with a sudden realization, Caitlyn pulled her lips away from Shane's briskly and laid panting and staring up into his questioning eyes. She had never loved someone this much before. So much, she felt like her heart would explode.

"What're we doing?" she spoke in barely a whisper, watching as Shane's eyes widened and he jumped up quickly, sitting back on the bed to see if she'd say anything else. Caitlyn pulled herself into a sitting position, tucking her legs beneath her, their knees barely touching.

Hands shaking considerably, Caitlyn couldn't meet Shane's gaze as she attempted to rebutton his shirt, wondering when it had come undone. Had she done that? That mistake wouldn't happen again.

"I should go." Shane muttered briskly, seriousness coming over his whole demeanor as he gently brushed her hands away before she could finish, but Caitlyn shoved the disappointment away. A stupid shirt shouldn't be so important.

"But Shane-"

"Bye." He breathed before standing and leaving briskly, and it took her a moment to calm her spinning thoughts. He loved her?

"Shane, wait!" Caitlyn darted from the room, rushing down the stairs, "Shane!" He stopped at the bottom of the steps, facing the front door and not turning to look at her. Her quick steps came to a halt halfway down the staircase, one hand gripping the banister for support.

"Why're you leaving me?" the soft words passed her lips without even a thought, but Caitlyn couldn't see the words softening Shane's will inside. Her hurt words stabbed him like a sword.

"Look at what we just almost did." He snapped, still not bothering to turn to her, "I think I should go."

"But Shane-"

"I should go." He stated emphatically, reaching the door with the angry sounding words before turning to meet her eyes. His eyes looked dark and stormy, and Caitlyn almost gasped at the look of disgust on his face.

"Why…" but she couldn't get anymore words out. Why was he looking at her like that? Is that the look Mitchie was talking about? But he loved her. He had said so. He wouldn't lie about something like that.

"I'd suggest fixing your hair and shirt." Shane snapped before slipping out the front door, the hollow click of the door closing seemed to echo through the nearly empty house.

For a moment, Caitlyn remained standing where she was, listening until his car could no longer be heard driving off. Slowly and thoughtfully, she did as he had suggested and straightened her shirt, but ignored her hair for the time being.

"He loves me…?" she whispered to herself, but the words didn't bring much comfort after seeing they way he had left. Sliding to sit on the steps, Caitlyn crossed her arms and rested them on her knees before burying her face in her sleeves.

**Reviews are LOVED so much! :)**

**(Two knew oneshots up- "Cold Feet" and "When I Look At You", so check them out, please!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so hopefully everybody liked the last chapter, because I'm updating even though I only got one review so far- thanks **Angel Camille

**I have to say that **...Day. **and **xCJCausesChaosx** keep me writing no this story. I love reviews, and theirs are the best ever. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 22: Long Days and Interviews

The days dragged on, and Caitlyn pushed aside her hope that Shane would magically appear at her front door again in the near future. It was hard to convince herself that he wasn't coming back. Neither was Nate.

She figured she deserved it all-after what she'd done to them both. They deserved to be able to forget about her, and tried to convince herself she wanted them to move on. Caitlyn knew she wasn't good enough for either of them.

Mitchie called again, but Caitlyn had been sure to enter the number in her cell, enabling her to see who it was and _ignore _the call. Could one girl be so annoying? To Caitlyn, Mitchie was the _worst_.

Quickly Caitlyn became quiet and cold to anyone, giving even her parents the cold shoulder. She ignored their concern, knowing that by now they wondered what horrible thing had happened to their daughter, changing her so drastically-for the worse.

It was hard to fight against the bitter feelings Caitlyn developed for the world, situation, and human beings in general. Afterall, this hole she was in she had dug for herself, right? She was the one to blame for being miserable.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question struck her as random and Caitlyn watched an interview of Connect 3 on tv. Yes, she tortured herself every once in awhile with watching them. It was as if she couldn't completely let them go. As always, there was a funny feeling in her stomach as she watched the three boys on the screen, a little pain in her chest that she ignored.

"Oh, sorry," Shane smiled as the three boys laughed after a short silence, "Which of us were you asking?" Caitlyn wondered if anyone else could tell that the three boys laughs had been forced-that silence had caused Nate and Shane, and maybe even Jason, to think of the same incident.

"All of you-Jason first." The interviewer smiled, turning to the eldest of the brothers. Caitlyn loosened the grip she had on the pillow she was hugging, telling herself to relax.

"No, not in love." Jason shook his head slowly, "Love is a powerful word, and I've had a couple girlfriends that I've cared deeply for. But love would be taking it to the extreme. People use that word too lightly these days."

The woman interviewing looked slightly let down with Jason's answer and even a little bored with his reprimanding the thoughtless use of the word "love". Caitlyn couldn't help but smile slightly at Jason's response, agreeing silently with him on the subject.

"How about you, Nate?" the words caused Caitlyn to dig her nails into the pillow again, biting her lip in anxiety as she saw Nate's familiar face become very thoughtful as he mulled the question over carefully.

"I have to agree with Jason. Love is a strong word and much overused in our day in age." The interviewer frowned, as if disliking that Nate sounded like he would be giving a similar reply as Jason, "But I firmly believe that when you really are in love, there won't be any doubt in your mind-you'll know…but to answer your question," he paused for a split second and Caitlyn tensed, "Yes, I've been in love before."

"Before?" The interviewer pressed, "As in past tense?"

"Yes, in the past. I'm sad to say it…didn't work out." Nate admitted, putting on a forced smile. Caitlyn sighed softly, the answer being as she had expected. He had moved on.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The interview said honestly, but probably because it wasn't as interesting, "We all feel for you."

"Thanks." Nate spoke politely, despite the fact that he and his brothers all knew the pity wasn't real.

"And last, but not least-Shane," The woman smiled, turning to the middle brother who had remained silent and thoughtful during his brothers speaking, "Maybe you can give us a happier story than your brothers?"

"No." Shane's blunt response came, shocking Caitlyn and making her gasp as her hand covered her mouth. He had _told_ her that he loved her. It _couldn't_ have been a lie-it just_ couldn't_.

"You've never been in love, too?" the woman's smile faltered, obviously disappointed in the brothers' lack of juicy stories.

"Oh, I have." Shane spoke with a small frown on his face, but Caitlyn was still feeling panicked. It sounded as though he had put it in the past as Nate had.

"Actually, I am." He corrected himself, making the woman perk up considerably and unconsciously lean slightly forward in her seat.

"Does this lucky girl have a name?" she asked cheerfully, and Caitlyn felt her chest tighten. What if it wasn't her? What if Shane was in love with someone else?

"I'm sorry," Shane frowned more deeply at the question, "That's something I don't feel comfortable sharing right now."

A ghost of a glare could be seen pass over the woman's face before she put on a fake smile, "It sounds as though it isn't working out quite as well as you hoped."

"She knows I love her, and that's all that matters right now." Shane stated with a hint of annoyance at the prying. He should be used to the nosiness of interviewers, but it still irked him occasionally. He wished he could lie, sometimes.

"But we get no name?" the woman put on a disappointed look.

"Not at this time." Shane replied professionally, and Caitlyn didn't miss the glance he tossed briefly at Nate-Nate himself looking a bit tense, but not particularly angry.

So it was her.

Or so it would seem from Shane's reaction.

"And what about Mitchie? You were recently dating her, right?" The interviewer seemed quite unwilling to give up hope that Shane would give a name.

"That's right." Shane nodded slowly, making the woman smile slightly.

"Well, then I think we all have our guess as to whom you're seeing hearts for." The woman blinked with a small laugh.

"No, she and I have split up." Shane assured, "She and I…had our differences."

"Yes, but still…"

Shane only shifted in his seat, irritation not quite hidden on his face as the interviewer announced their shortness of time, asking viewers to keep watching, and then thanking the brothers for coming.

Commercials started playing, but Caitlyn still stared at the screen. Her mind didn't seem to want to process everything she had just watched. Although to just any fan or innocent being, the interview was vague about the brothers, Caitlyn knew a lot more than most and had actually gathered considerable amount of information.

Now if only she knew what was wrong between her and Shane.

**Yay!**

**Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**So this chapter is SUPER LONG so you should leave super long reviews, right? Lol **

**As always, thanks to **...Day. **and **xCJCausesChaosx** for leaving the best reviews ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 23: Surprises and Snow

Caitlyn adjusted the heat as she shivered, grumbling to herself about the cold weather. It was the very ending of November, and it was pouring down rain outside- the perfect day to stay inside and curl up on the couch with a book and mug of hot chocolate. But she couldn't concentrate, so had given up.

"I wonder what snacks we have…" she murmured absent mindedly to herself, wandering to the kitchen. With her parents gone for a long weekend, it had been very quiet in the house since they left early that morning. Caitlyn had made a point of getting up at five a.m. to say goodbye to her parents before they left for a fifteen hour drive to see their friends.

The cabinets had all sorts of food, but she seemed to not even see any of it when she did a quick scan. There wasn't much Caitlyn had managed to do that day, having the house to herself didn't mean anything much. Ever since that television interview a few weeks ago, it was hard to get herself to keep from stopping and wondering.

Pounding on the door broke her from her thoughts, and with a sigh, Caitlyn let the cabinet door fall shut. It was a moment before knocking could be heard again, and she slowly made her way to the front of the house and set her hand on the knob.

Wondering who on earth would be out in the rain on such a cold day, Caitlyn figured it was one of the neighbors needing to borrow something. With this thought, she rolled her eyes in annoyance before opening the door reluctantly.

"Can I help you?" Caitlyn snapped, only realizing a moment later who was standing on the doorstep.

Shane Gray, of all people, stood on her front step looking down at her with a strained expression. Caitlyn's eyes slowly took in his appearance, not thinking to ask him in out of the rain. His skinny jeans were considerably dry since the walk up to the front door from his car wasn't long, but beads of water slid off his leather jacket.

"Shane?" she mentally told herself how stupid she was sounding, but couldn't help it. How was she supposed to know he would be knocking on the front door today? It was completely random.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly and Caitlyn only got herself to nod dumbly and notice the rain weighing down his hair before she stepped aside. Entering the house, she watched him carefully as he looked around briefly before his eyes met hers at the sound of the front door shutting, "It's very quiet."

"My parents went on a little vacation for a few days…" Caitlyn attempted a smile, concentrating on not blushing at the ready admittance that she was home alone. _Just like last time._ She pushed the thoughts and memories away.

The silence seemed to press on Caitlyn from all sides as Shane only nodded in response, eyes never leaving her face. What was one to do with the guy they were in love with in their house? It wasn't like he was even her boyfriend, really… They were quite undefined.

"I was just about to fix dinner," Caitlyn half lied just to fill the silence, "You could stay if you want?" It was useless to come right out and invite him or tell him she wanted his company. She wasn't feeling enough confidence to form the suggestion in anything more then a question.

"Do you need any help?" Shane's simple response came, and Caitlyn a flicker of hope inside her at his roundabout agreeing to stay. Leading the way to the kitchen, she smiled to herself briefly when he wouldn't see her face.

"Actually, it's not much." She forced a laugh, and knew Shane could tell it wasn't real, "Just sandwiches." A hint of a smile flickered on his face at this, confirming her suspicions that he didn't really care about the food.

The silence that fell while they each made their own dinner wasn't as awkward as Caitlyn had expected. It was more of a peaceful silence as both of them were deep in thought. The sound of the rain faded, making Caitlyn wonder in the back of her mind if it had finally let up.

"Living room?" Caitlyn suggested, raising her eyebrows in question as she grabbed to sodas from the fridge and handed one to Shane. His careless shrug was taken as a yes, though, and she led the way, faking nonchalance.

While they ate, their conversation gradually started. Caitlyn found herself telling Shane everything that had been going on since they'd last talked-seen-each other. Nothing was left out-not even her new cousin being born.

It wasn't too long after they had both finished their food, paper plates set aside and forgotten, and they were seated on the same couch but facing each other. Shane took his turn in filling Caitlyn in, looking worried when he first mentioned Nate's name.

They talked and talked-about everything from new shoes to new relatives, both knowing silently that they were avoiding the subject that was at the forefront of both their minds. Before they knew it, they were both finally able to relax slightly and it had been three hours.

"I think it stopped raining." Caitlyn mused after a lull in the conversation. Shane would probably be leaving soon, and she felt the hint of disappointment at the thought.

"It sounds like it." He agreed after listening a moment.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate-you want some?" Caitlyn stood and stretched, caught Shane's small nod, and left the room to make her way into the chilly kitchen. The cold vinyl on her bare feet made her shiver as she put water on to boil.

Just as she was about to return to the living room, the phone rang and she hesitated. Now was not a good time to be calling her, she decided. Caitlyn just wanted to spend time with Shane and forget everything else for the moment.

"Hello?" she answered the phone after the second ring.

"Hey, hon, it's me." Her mom's voice spoke up, but it sounded as though she was in the car, which was most likely.

"Hey, mom."

"We just called to see if you were okay-and we miss you." The smile in her mother's voice was audible-and contagious. Caitlyn felt the corners of her mouth turning upward slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I miss you guys too." She spoke, ignoring the fact that Shane had entered the kitchen and was leaning against the door frame, watching her. Didn't he realize how self conscious that made her feel?

Just as her mother began to speak again, the lights in the house flickered unsteadily and Caitlyn's eyes snapped toward the kitchen lamp, "-but we've made good time so far other than that." she only caught the last part of her mother's words.

"Well, that's good." Caitlyn spoke into the receiver distractedly when the lights flickered again. This time, she found her eyes meeting Shane's. He shrugged. And the electricity went off, "Crap." She muttered without even realizing.

"What's wrong?" her mother's concerned voice spoke up instantly, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just the electricity just went off." Caitlyn informed her, wrapping her free arm around herself at the sudden darkness. At least the phone line was still intact.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry." Her mother's pitying voice could be heard, "It should be back on before too long-it usually is. But if it gets too cold-wait, you're by yourself. I don't like that. Maybe you should-"

"No, I'm not alone." Caitlyn bit her tongue at the words, knowing this would spark some curiosity. Ever since camp that summer, she never really had friends over and now her parents would wonder, "I have a friend over."

At these words, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and turned to find Shane standing mere centimeters away. It had been too dark for her to notice his approaching her.

"You do?" her mother sounded startled, but Caitlyn was at loss for words for a moment, unable to tear her eyes from Shane's despite the darkness around them. Coming back to reality, she spoke again.

"Yeah."

"Who is it, dear?" her mom asked cheerfully, but there was a hint of confusion as to whom Caitlyn had suddenly decided to socialize with. Caitlyn knew her parents would be excited that she had someone over, no matter who it was.

"Shane…." Caitlyn told her mother, swallowing carefully as she turned away from his piercing eyes, "Shane Gray." His footsteps could be heard walking across the room, and he stopped to look out the kitchen window. She was grateful for the relief in tension at his distance.

"Well, that's nice." The smile was audible in her tone as she spoke to her daughter, "I'm glad you aren't lonely."

"Whoa." Shane's voice surprised her, but she didn't jump as she looked at the back of his head, waiting for more of an explanation. He turned to look at her with a faint smile, and she raised her eyebrows, "The rain definitely stopped-and quite awhile ago, too, by the amount of snow out there."

"Snow?" Caitlyn spoke up excitedly, briskly crossing the room to stand at his side and look through the glass.

"Honey?" her mother spoke up.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe how much snow we've gotten!" Caitlyn smiled, "We didn't even notice, but it's coming down really thick and looks like we've already gotten a foot!"

"At least." Shane murmured, and Caitlyn felt her smile widen. She loved the snow.

"Make sure you take pictures." Her mom laughed, "That might have something to do with the power outage…I hope you get it back soon." Her worried voice spoke.

"I'll be fine." Caitlyn assured her, feeling her cheeks suddenly warm up at Shane's fingers resting on her free wrist. It was impossible to meet his eyes.

"Will Shane be able to get through the snow?" her mother's reasonable question came, making Caitlyn's brow furrow as she looked up at him automatically.

"I don't know." She admitted to her mom before asking Shane, "Mom wants to know if you'll be able to drive back even though there's so much snow?"

Shane's eyebrows knitted together as he looked out the window again. The snowflakes were so big and falling so heavily, and it was accumulating quickly. He shrugged turned back to her with a frown, "It doesn't look very good….Maybe if it was a short ride, but our hotel is about an hour and a half from here…"

"His hotel is about an hour and a half from here," Caitlyn informed her mom, "And it's still snowing hard."

"I don't feel comfortable sending him off in that kind of weather." Her mom spoke thoughtfully, "It's already nine o'clock, maybe he should just stay in the guest room."

"But mom-" Caitlyn's voice became slightly higher pitched at the suggestion, panic fluttering actively in her chest.

"Caitlyn, he's a gentleman, I think it'll be okay." Her mom interrupted her to reason aloud, "Unless you don't trust him? Maybe-"

"No, I trust him…it's just…" Caitlyn scrambled for a good excuse, feeling Shane's eyes nearly boring holes into her face. She briefly wondered if he knew what the conversation was about.

"But if you don't feel comfortable with him, then maybe-"

"I _do_, I just-I don't know." Caitlyn admitted with a sigh of defeat. Shane's eyebrows rose when she glanced up at him, but she only flicked her gaze elsewhere.

"Well, honey…" her mom sighed, but for some reason Caitlyn could tell she was still smiling, "If he can drive back safely, let him go…but from the sound of it…."

"You're right," Caitlyn admitted, "Okay, I'll tell him."

"Okay, you're sounding a little staticy, so I'll let you go now."

"Okay, Mom, love you. Bye." Caitlyn said before hanging up and holding the cordless phone tightly in her hands.

"What's going on?" Shane asked curiously, gathering only one side of the conversation. Pulling her arm away from his slight touch, she crossed the room to set the phone back in its place.

"Mom says you should stay in the guest room because of the snow." She muttered, feeling her face heat up with the words. After a moment of silence, Caitlyn raised her eyes to look at his face across the room. Why was he smirking slightly?

"You disagree?" he guessed, smile faltering a little at his own words. She shrugged, eyes falling to her hands resting on the counter.

"She may be right, but I don't want to intrude. I can go if you want." He assured her, taking a step in her direction.

"I'd feel bad about sending anyone out into that for such a distance." Caitlyn half lied, meeting his eyes with renewed confidence, "It's up to you."

"What do you think would be safer?" Shane asked, reaching her side and covering her fidgeting hands with one of his hot ones. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was blushing. Why did his eyes seem so impossible to look away from?

"It's a lot of snow." She stated simply, pulling her hands away from the contact and leaving to room.

**My finger hurts- reviews will heal it! Lol I really would like to see some responses for this, though. :)**

**(I've started another Camp Rock full length story, which will-most likely-be a Naitlyn. If you're interested, it's called "Camouflage") **


	24. Chapter 24

** Another chapter so soon! Yay me! Only a few chapters left… **

** As always, thanks to **...Day. **and **xCJCausesChaosx** for leaving the best reviews ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 24: Card Games and Cold Nights

It wasn't long before Shane entered the living room and Caitlyn suggested they play a game, since movie watching was out of the question. Shane agreed easily enough and before long they were both laughing at each other and talking easily.

"I win again." Shane grinned and Caitlyn threw her cards at him with a huff.

"Cheater."

"I didn't cheat!" he protested with a laugh, "You're just a sore loser." Caitlyn only stuck her tongue out at him at this comment and looked at the clock. Already it was almost eleven.

"It got late fast." She spoke in surprise, noting silently that she had gotten tired. Too bad the electricity hadn't come back on, "I wonder how much snow we got…" Standing and stretching, Caitlyn crossed the room to look out the window into the darkness outside.

"Wow, it's deep!" Shane spoke up from beside her at the sight of nearly two feet of snow. It was surprising they had gotten so much, but Caitlyn was eager for morning so she could go out into it.

"It's not snowing anymore, though." She pointed out, "So that's probably all we'll get."

For a few moments, they only stood but it wasn't too long before Caitlyn yawned and turned to Shane, "I'm getting really tired so I'll show you the guest room before I go to bed."

When they reached the second story, she opened the door across the hall from her room, noting how quickly the house had gotten cold. Hopefully the quilt and afghan on the bed would be enough to keep Shane warm.

"It's nice." Shane said politely, and Caitlyn could tell he didn't really care, but appreciated it still, "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." He added as she stepped back into the hallway to cross to her room.

"Yeah, good night." She smiled, opening her bedroom door, but feeling his eyes on her.

"Cait?" his whisper could be heard across the hall and she slowly turned to face him again. The look on his face was unreadable and unfamiliar, but she held his strong gaze.

"Yeah?"

"…I…good night." He sighed, turning and shutting his door. Caitlyn felt the frown form on her face and waited only a moment before entering her own cold room and shutting the door securely behind her.

It was so warm beneath her covers and Caitlyn sighed contentedly as she woke up slightly. The house seemed so quiet without the electricity sounds, but she didn't mind the power outage since she was warm.

Just as she reached peaceful slumber again, Caitlyn felt something cold touch her cheek, resulting in her immediately jumping awake. Opening her eyes hesitantly, her brow furrowed as she pulled the covers tighter around her.

"Shane?" she whispered sleepily after a moment, wondering if something was wrong. His cold hand pulled away from her cheek and she blinked carefully to see his tired face more clearly, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." He stated simply, and it was at that moment Caitlyn noticed the afghan from his bed wrapped around him. She began to sit up, but felt the cold air against her neck and retreated deeper into the blankets.

"I'm sorry. Why not?" she asked, struggling to stay awake; she didn't really want to fall asleep when Shane was talking to her.

"I can't get warm." He sounded annoyed, "Sorry to wake you up, but do you have any extra blankets somewhere? I'm freezing." Caitlyn thought for a moment, risking exposing her hand to the cold as she took his. His hand was freezing cold.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so." She murmured sleepily, not even thinking as she pressed her lips to the top of his hand, "You really are freezing, poor baby." The words came sleepily and without a thought, and she missed Shane's tensing at the pet name.

"Are you warm enough?" Shane surprised her by asking, and she nodded sleepily. Maybe the cold air would be good for her- her warmth was making her even more drowsy and ready to fall back to sleep, "Good. Don't worry about me." He whispered soothingly, brushing her bangs to the side.

It didn't even occur to her to shy away from his cold fingers against her forehead-she was just enjoying the touch. Her hand was still resting against his, but her grip loosened as slumber came nearer and nearer.

"Shane," she startled him by whispering sleepily suddenly. Caitlyn tightened her grip on his hand and tugged his arm gently, "Come here, my blankets are warm."

If Caitlyn had been more awake, she wouldn't have given such an invitation. If Shane hadn't been so cold, he wouldn't have even considered it. With only a moment's hesitation, he pulled the afghan from around his shoulders and added it to Caitlyn's covers.

"Are you sure?..." he sighed, and Caitlyn nodded and didn't release her grip on him, "Because you're half asleep and I am pretty much, too…"

"Come on, Shane," Caitlyn murmured, "Can't we just sleep?" With that, she felt him crawl under the covers, the cold making her shiver. After a moment of perfectly still silence, she caught herself from falling asleep.

"Warmer?" she asked groggily automatically resting her forehead against his.

"Somewhat." He whispered and Caitlyn found herself smiling for some reason. Taking one of his cold hands in hers, she set it on her side and snuggled up closer to him, instinctively burying her face in his neck.

It took a few moments, but she eventually felt him relax and wrap his arm tighter around her. Gradually he got warmer and Caitlyn reached her hand up to his chest to grip his t-shirt tightly.

"Shane, I love you." She murmured, almost asleep. If Shane had been more awake, these words might have been reacted to differently, but almost asleep, he took them gladly.

"I love you too, Caity." He whispered, pressing himself even closer against her and hoping she was warm enough.

** I am hoping for lots of reviews! :) Make my day by leaving one! **


	25. Chapter 25

** Update again so soon-you gotta love this, right? Lol **

** As always, thanks to **...Day. **and **xCJCausesChaosx** for leaving the best reviews ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 25: Chilly Mornings and Smiles

It was dark and very cold when Caitlyn began to wake the next morning. The clock read that it was 8:23, but the darkness in the room made it hard to believe. Closing her eyes again, she smiled faintly at the strangely unfamiliar feeling she had, wondering what was causing it.

Then Caitlyn realized what wasn't normal. There was a warm body sleeping next to her, with warm arms holding her firmly against a warm chest. At least she was warm, she decided.

Okay, so they'd made the same mistake again. But they had had a good excuse last night, right? Shane had been so cold he couldn't sleep, and Caitlyn knew she couldn't just leave him like that.

Smiling at her affectionate thoughts of Shane, Caitlyn kissed his throat and listened to his even breathing. She reached up to run her hand through his messy hair and press her palm to his cheek.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Shane's lips moved slightly as he whispered sleepily, not opening his eyes or making a single move otherwise. Caitlyn felt her cheeks blush darkly but didn't shy away.

"Honestly?" she whispered, fingertips sliding down to rest on his bottom lip, "Yes." Shane smiled faintly.

"I can't say that I'm disliking it myself." He muttered, voice still thick with sleep. Caitlyn chuckled, feeling warmer at his words.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked concernedly.

"Yes, I woke up when I felt your lips against my neck." Shane informed her softly, opening his eyes to look down at her now pink face with a smile, "It was nice." Caitlyn embarrassedly averted her gaze, hand abandoning his face and relocating safely resting on his side.

"Should we get up?" she asked to change the subject.

"It's too cold." Shane whined softly.

"The power is back on, though." Caitlyn pointed out, "I could make breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." He muttered, pressing his face against her neck and making her skin tingle. Caitlyn swallowed carefully, Shane's closeness affecting her greatly, "Is something wrong?" he lifted his eyes to meet hers, trying not to smile, "I can hear your heart and it's beating awfully fast…"

"Kiss me." Caitlyn choked out, giving up on restraint and letting her emotions out. She closed her eyes and spoke hoarsely, "Please kiss me, Shane." With her eyes closed, Caitlyn missed the shock that appeared on Shane's face at her desperate plea.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, making Caitlyn's eyes snap open.

"Yes." She stated firmly, gripping him tighter. Without another question, Shane's lips pressed forcefully against hers, his hands pressing against her too keep her in place. Mind spinning, heart racing, skin tingling, Caitlyn kissed him back, sliding her fingers into his slightly tangled hair.

There was almost complete silent except for the sound of them kissing passionately and their labored breaths. Caitlyn couldn't help but press her hand against the skin on Shane's side where his shirt wasn't quite in place. Shane took this action as encouragement and kissed her even more fervently.

Finally breaking apart for air, Caitlyn rubbed her thumb softly against his skin, wondering if her touch meant as much to him as his did to her. What did it all mean? Was the barrier between them gone now?

Shane's stomach growled and Caitlyn laughed, seeing his goofy smile, "You a little hungry?" she smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose affectionately before resting her forehead against his.

"What makes you think that?" he asked cheerfully sarcastic and Caitlyn slid her hand down to rest on his warm stomach. She didn't miss the surprised look that came to Shane's face.

"Your stomach sounds like a lion." She stated teasingly, fingers stroking his skin tenderly. Man, she loved this guy so much. It was overwhelming.

"Well, if I were hungry what would we eat?" Shane asked curiously, and she smiled.

"What do you want?" was her only reply, "We might have pancake stuff, but I'm not sure." Caitlyn enjoyed the pink tint to Shane's cheek when her fingers traced around his belly button.

"That sounds good." He muttered distractedly, frowning quickly afterward, "Is there something special about my stomach, or do you just like making me embarrassed?"

Caitlyn grinned, "I just like seeing you blush." At her words, Shane mock glared at her, but didn't stop her touch.

"Don't tell anyone." He demanded.

"Tell anyone what?" she raised an eyebrow, enjoying his face turning a little pinker, "That you blush?" Shane nodded and she smiled.

"I'll keep it a secret." She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek briefly.

"You have an infatuation with my belly button." Shane stated amused, making Caitlyn take her own turn to blush.

"I should make breakfast before you starve." She said, pulling her hand away from contact.

"Good idea." Shane sighed, visibly relaxing a moment before following her example and getting out of the warm, comfortable bed.

** Finally a happy chapter! I think it's about time Caitlyn deserved some smiles, right? :)**

** I am hoping for lots of reviews! :) Make my day by leaving one! **


	26. Chapter 26

** Chapter 26….getting nearer the end… **

** Thanks again to **...Day. **and **xCJCausesChaosx** and everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 26: Laughs and Love

In only a few moments, Caitlyn had pushed Shane out of the room so she could change into something warmer, promising to hurry so he wouldn't starve. After throwing on a warm blue sweater and some black jeans, Caitlyn pulled on socks and exited her room, headed to the kitchen.

"My hair is doing something crazy." Shane whined from the guest room, having heard her in the hall. Caitlyn smiled to herself at the typical Shane comment. Of course his hair was crazy-he had just gotten up.

"I'd offer you hairbrush," Caitlyn entered the guest room, seeing Shane glaring at his reflection-probably his hair, actually- in the mirror, "but it's more fun to see you annoyed."

"So you're planning on starving me _and_ humiliating me?" he turned to her with a fake pout that shouldn't have had such a strong affect on her. Instead of "melting under his gaze", Caitlyn managed to stand firm and roll her eyes.

"Drama queen." She muttered under her breath, turning to cross the hall to her bedroom.

"Hey!" Shane's voice carried across the hall, "I'm _not_ a girl!"

"Drama king, then!" she called back, grabbing her hairbrush off of her dresser and glancing at the clock.

"Thank you." his satisfied words came just as Caitlyn returned to his bedroom to find him sitting on the bed, staring at himself in the mirror with a distressed look. She hoped that expression was fake and he wasn't really that concerned about his stupid hair.

"Here." She held the brush out for him, but he looked at it with mock distaste before raising his eyes to her face, "I usually have people brush me hair for me." He stated in arrogance that made Caitlyn laugh.

"Every morning?" she stuck her tongue out at him, "You really are lazy." Shane's jaw dropped open and Caitlyn couldn't help but smile and tuck her legs beneath her when she took a place behind him on the bed.

"What're you doing?" he asked suspiciously, looking over his shoulder at her seated behind him, "I don't trust you."

"Looks like you need about seven hairdressers." Was all she said in reply, pretending to sound offended at his words as she tugged a lock of his hair gently, "Good thing you have me!"

"Oh, no." he murmured under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlyn demanded, pulling the brush gently through his dark locks.

"I'm gonna be bald after this, I just know it." Shane stated as he fidgeted, making her burst out laughing.

"Man, Shane, have some confidence in me." Caitlyn requested, kissing the side of his neck and causing him to become perfectly still, "You have beautiful hair." She whispered as she returned to her job.

"I know." Shane replied, receiving a poke in the side at his conceited words.

A comfortable silence fell and Caitlyn decided to take her time. She was having a wonderful morning and wanted the cheer to last as long as possible. Shane didn't break the silence, possibly having similar thoughts.

Her fingers ran through his hair several times before she reluctantly ran her brush through the wavy locks. A small smile spread across her face at the smell of his shampoo-the smell took her back to that one night in his cabin.

"Shane?" she couldn't help it. There were questions to be answered.

"Mhm?" was his only reply, but Caitlyn waited a moment, brushing his hair unbelievably slowly as she thought. It was easy to brush his soft hair, barely any tangles were there.

"Why did you come visit yesterday?" she asked softly, setting the brush down beside her, her job finished already. Very soon, Caitlyn couldn't help but play with his hair, letting it slide between her fingers.

"To see you." Was his only quite response and she sighed inaudibly. Later she'd get a more explanatory answer, but for now, Caitlyn decided to enjoy the time with him. Hopefully, it wasn't just a one time occurrence.

Without another word, Caitlyn set her hands on his side and felt him tense at the unexpected contact. She waited for him to relax again before sliding her arms around his waist, linking her hands securely over his stomach.

"I love you." He whispered the words that she had been saying silently all morning. There was a heavy silence as Caitlyn hesitated, his admittance while wide awake having surprised her. Shane tensed again at her silence, causing her to break down all doubts.

"I love you, too." Caitlyn breathed, relieved to feel him relax again and his hands press tenderly against hers. Resting her head on his shoulder, she remained in her position for a few moments.

"How about we look and see what's for breakfast?" Caitlyn hated to end the moment, mentally locking it in her mind to remember forever. Releasing Shane, he stood and gave her a grin.

**Even non-Shaitlyn fans have to admit this is a sweet scene…right? Lol **

** Reviews make me smile! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

** So here's 27! Nearing the end, I'd really like to know what you all think since before too long the story will be finished. I'm hoping all you silent readers will let me know what you think after I put up the last chapter, at least… **

** Thanks again to **...Day. **She is the bestest reviewer ever right now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 27: Snow and Visitors

The coffee was brewing, the pancakes were cooking, and Caitlyn could hear Shane singing in the shower. In the warm house, she couldn't help but think everything was perfect at the moment.

"So I took all that work to do your hair for no reason." Caitlyn sighed heavily as Shane entered with his wet hair sticking to his skin. He smiled, "Yes, you are forgiven."

"Oh, gee, thanks. Because I was so worried." She heard his voice chuckle from behind her, "Isn't the food ready yet?"

"Patience, rock star, it will be." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and he moved away to get a cup of the hot coffee. After a moment, there were two plates with pancakes on them and Caitlyn set them on the table, along with silverware.

"Coffee, madam," Shane spoke cheerily, setting a mug in her place and motioning for her to sit.

"How do you know you made it right?" she narrowed her eyes at him, sitting in her seat and watching him takes the seat across from her at the small table.

"I know you." He shrugged, winking at her, "What? Don't give me that look, I _do_! Don't believe me, then taste it."

"Is it poisoned?" she inquired, lifting the mug to her lips.

"Yeah, Cait, I poisoned it so I could steal your hairbrush." Shane replied sarcastically, "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" she smiled sweetly at him, but only received a glare as she took a sip of her drink. How did he know how she liked her coffee?

"Kicking is immature and intolerable." He stated.

"Just eat your food." She rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Let's go out in the snow!"

"Snow is for children." Shane commented, eyes focused on the tv.

"Then it's perfect for you." Caitlyn retaliated, but he only ignored her. It was bright and sunny out-clear and snowy. She saw no reason to stay inside watching tv-even if it could be in Shane's arms.

"Aw, come on, Shane…" she pleaded playfully, sitting heavily next to him and resting her head on his shoulder, eyes fixed on his face for any signs of changing his mind.

"It's cold." Was his only response.

"Please?" Caitlyn begged, "I'm going out with you or without you."

"Then go."

His words made her frown and lift her head from him worriedly. His tone sounded so serious. Had his mood changed for some reason? Caitlyn bit her lip in concern, tentatively resting her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, eyes suddenly snapping to hers. Concern was etched on his face at her expression, "What's the matter?"

Caitlyn looked down at her hand on his arm, not sure how to answer. Shouldn't he know? They were playful and sweet all morning, but now he was in a bad mood-and he was asking what was the matter?

"Cait," Shane whispered, hand going up to caress her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes, "I was just kidding. You know that right?"

"Yeah, of course." She forced a smile, feeling slightly relieved. His frown remained, however and he pulled her into his lap.

"You're lying. You thought I was really talking to you that way?" Shane's worried tone came, the tv completely forgotten now. Caitlyn shifted uncertainly, feeling awkward in his lap.

"I'm sorry…I thought you'd know I was kidding around." He murmured, thumb stroking her cheek comfortingly.

"Well, you've had mood changes before…." She let her sentence hang, wary of bringing up their last parting and the tension that had been there. Shane had been so angry, she was afraid that would happen again.

"Last time I was just scared." Shane sighed, knowing instantly what she was talking about, "I was afraid because of how strongly I loved you…it was mind blowing, Cait, and I didn't know how to handle it."

"But you just left-just like that." Caitlyn whispered, situating herself more comfortably and looking him straight in the eyes.

"We were getting carried away." He stated sternly.

"Didn't you consider how that made me feel? Yeah, we got carried away, but your leaving so angrily…I didn't know what to think…" her words were followed by an almost silence, and Shane grabbed the remote and turned the tv off in annoyance at it.

"Caitlyn, I love you." Shane murmured, leaning his head forward slightly to kiss her cheek, his locks falling into his eyes with the movement, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think that you would doubt that…"

"I love you too, Shane. So much. But after all we've been through…" Caitlyn's mind raced with the memory of their relationship's process. Confusing was an understatement, "I had my doubts because we've been so complicated."

"Do you love Nate?" Shane's eyes darkened at his own words, but he managed to keep his expression neutral.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked nervously. He looked so demanding that it made her nervous and flustered suddenly.

"Because if you are, I'm impossibly jealous and shouldn't even be here. Because if you are, I don't want to be here with you if there could be a chance that you're thinking of him. Because I don't want you pretending that I'm him." Shane's words all came steadily but quickly.

"I would never pretend you were him!" Caitlyn exclaimed defensively, not realizing until too late that it wasn't the best choice of words. There was an almost wince on his face at her response.

"Does that mean-"

"No, I don't love him." Caitlyn mended her words quickly, resting her hands on Shane's hot neck before leaning forward and making their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss that made her feel like she was walking on air.  
He kissed her back fervently, each of them letting the doubts sink away until there was only trust and confidence left. Caitlyn gripped tightly onto Shane's shirt and almost smiled at the feeling of his hands on her back.

They slowly pulled apart, each looking very solemn even though the happiness flooded through them and they would normally be beaming. It was just too serious to be smiling about.

There was a knock on the door and Caitlyn groaned dramatically to Shane, letting her head fall against his chest a moment before she crawled off his lap. He smiled and followed her from the room.

It was impossible not to begin smiling widely at the feel of Shane wrapping an arm tightly around her as she opened the front door. Caitlyn nearly choked at the new guests.

"Nate." She choked out, aware that she had failed to say Jason's name.

**Please click the review button and leave me something-nice or mean, either works. Lol**


	28. Chapter 28

** Ah, Angel Camille, you read my mind exactly about Jason's reaction to the situation! Loved your review!**

** Thank you to xCJCausesChaosx for reviewing! I love Shane's protectiveness of Caitlyn too! **

** Sorry,** ...Day. **if the ending wasn't clear, but this chapter should clear things up for you! And yes, I mentioned that name with you in mind! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 28: Arguing Again

"And Jason!" the eldest brother gestured enthusiastically at himself and grinned widely. Caitlyn felt a strange tightness in her chest at the new arrivals and the fact that Shane had withdrawn his arm so quickly.

"Come on in." Caitlyn forced the words from her dry mouth, only half hearing Jason's cheerful words.

"We decided to come on and see Caitlyn too, since you were here anyways, Shane." He spoke, "They just cleared the roads this morning, and figured we might as well come visit!"

"Nice to see you, Jase." Caitlyn smiled weakly, being engulfed into a very firm hug from Jason. She hugged him back just before he released her. Uncertainly, Caitlyn turned to meet Nate's eyes.

The eyes that she used to blush under the gaze of.

Searching his gaze, Caitlyn blocked out the rest of the world to concentrate on reading Nate's look at her. An inaudible sigh of relief passed her lips when she knew that her words to Shane had been completely honest. The only love she felt for Nate was what one would feel for a brother.

Stepping toward the youngest boy, Caitlyn return his gentle hug willingly, looking behind Nate to find Shane watching them with wide eyes and an earnest and worried look.

"I've missed you, Caitlyn." Nate smiled softly as they pulled apart, and she felt warm inside. He didn't feel anything anywhere near love for her. Just as predicted, he had gotten over her and cherished her as just a friend now.

"I've missed you too, Nate." She smiled lightly, feeling very cheerful. Everything seemed to have suddenly cleared up in her life. Now nothing could go wrong and she was perfectly content.

Her thoughts were lighthearted and excited now that all the problems seemed to be erased. Nate and Jason were amazing friends and adopted brothers, and Shane and she could be together without feeling guilty.

Jason was chattering when Caitlyn came back to reality and she laughed at something funny he said, exchanging a cheerful look with Nate. After a moment of the eldest brother talking, she suggested they move to the kitchen for some coffee.

As they headed in that direction, Caitlyn looked up at Shane with a bright smile, meaning to say how happy she was with everything so perfect now.

The look of deep hurt stopped her.

Her heart clenched.

What had she done wrong?

Conversation was cheerful-except Shane was silent- and Caitlyn fully enjoyed catching up with Nate and Jason. It felt like forever since she'd seen or talked to them-which it had been awhile.

The two newer guests hung around for awhile, but after a couple hours said they had promised to take Frankie out so had to get back. Caitlyn half expected Shane to say he was leaving to, but instead, he stayed as silent as ever.

"Thanks for coming to see me, guys, I've really been missing you." Caitlyn spoke honestly, engulfing Jason in a firm hug just before they headed out the door.

"We need to get together again before too long." Jason nodded, "We'll call you and set something up."

"Okay, bye Jason, bye Nate." She smiled and waved to them, giving Nate a brief hug just before he was about to step out the door.

"Good seeing you again, Caitlyn." Nate whispered in her ear, using her full name as he never did when they had been dating.

"You too, Nate." She whispered back, waving to them until they drove out of sight. Shivering from the cold air coming through the open doorway, Caitlyn shut the front door and turned to Shane.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at Shane's expression. He stood only a couple of feet away, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised higher than the other. He looked far from the cheerful Shane of earlier.

"Nothing." He spoke gruffly, turning and grabbing his jacket, "I should go too."

"Wait," Caitlyn blurted out, grabbing his elbow and holding tightly, "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, I'll see you later." The tone he spoke in was strange still, and Caitlyn was bewildered by his change in mood so quickly. Without another word, he slipped on his jacket and pecked her on the cheek, "Bye."

In shock, she only stood as Shane passed her and slipped outside but soon came to her senses and darted out after him. Caitlyn was completely unaware of the fact she had no shoes and no coat, but reached the car the same time Shane had gotten in.

"Hold on one minute." Caitlyn snapped, "You have to tell me what's the matter, or I'm not letting you leave."

"Letting me?" Shane almost smiled at her words, but instead only shook his head and reached the shut the door, but Caitlyn stood in the way.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked desperately, setting a hand on his shoulder but he only stared straight ahead of the car, "Shane!"

"I have to leave, Cait, you need to move." He spoke in a low tone, but she only shivered and glared at him.

"If you love me, you won't leave like this again." She whispered, hating the idea itself of him leaving in such a manner. The morning had been so perfect-why did it have to change?

These words caught his attention and Shane looked up at her with a softened gaze before sighing heavily and getting out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him, "Cait, where are your shoes and coat?" he murmured, his fingers tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Let's get inside."

** Drama, drama, drama…but nearing the end.**

** Please, any silent readers, desist the silence now and share your thoughts with me! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

** This is the second to last chapter, so I'm getting a little sad to see it end….**

...Day. **this chapter is for you! And also for all you other reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 29: Tears and Love

There was silence as Caitlyn allowed Shane to lead her into the house, his hand on her back until the front door shut behind them. Hugging herself to rid herself of the chill, Caitlyn looked up at Shane with narrowed eyes. She wasn't really mad at him, but she refused to show her own weakness.

"Now, tell me what I did wrong this time." She sighed, turning and walking to the living room, assuming he'd follow. Of course he did. Shane sighed audibly behind her.

"You seriously don't know?" he huffed, making Caitlyn's heart fall. She had been half hoping he would say she didn't do anything wrong.

"Would I be asking if I knew?" she snapped, staring out the front window without seeing the beautiful white snow.

"What, you thought I wouldn't notice you hugging Nate like that? Or you guys whispering just before he left? What were you saying? Never mind, I have a good enough idea." Shane exploded, throwing his hands in the air but she wasn't facing him to see.

There was a silence, and Caitlyn felt tears threatening to fall as Shane's words.

He didn't trust her?

"You're so paranoid!" she hissed, clenching her jaw and demanding herself not to cry, "Don't you trust me at all? Didn't you believe me at all when we talked earlier?!"

"Paranoid? I think I have a right to be!" Shane said coldly, a hard look on his face when she finally turned to look at him. He did have a point…

"You don't trust me at all, do you?" she whispered sharply, "I know I've been far from perfect in the past and not trustworthy, but I'm telling the truth now- Nate and I are _over_. There's _nothing_ there anymore."

Shane only stood glaring at her, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Don't you believe me?!" Caitlyn demanded, using a large amount of self control to keep from yelling at him as she stalked over.

"No, I don't." was his soft reply, but it couldn't have hurt her more.

"Then maybe you should just leave." She breathed fiercely, ignoring the tears coursing slowly down her cheeks now.

"Maybe I should."

"Go, then!" she spat angrily, spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Maybe I don't want to." He called haughtily after her.

"_Whatever_!" she yelled back, running up the stairs to her room.

The clock read 4:03 when Caitlyn finally dared to look. She hadn't a clue what to do with herself. Everything had been perfect for a very short time, but now it was all mixed up again.

Rolling over on her bed, she gripped her pillow tightly and buried her face in it with a groan. How could things go from good to bad so quickly? She had cried enough already, and had been just laying for what seemed like forever.

Eventually, Caitlyn dragged herself out off of the bed and made her way down the stairs slowly. Very slowly. One step, stop, and then another step. Her mind was working quickly, going through the same question over and over. What had she done?

Figuring she might as well watch tv as do anything else, Caitlyn wandered into the living room. Her stomach flip flopped when she saw Shane sitting no the couch. He really hadn't left?!

Standing in the doorway for a few long minutes, Caitlyn finally gathered enough courage to make her way over to the back of the couch. Hands shaking considerably, she leaned against the back of the couch.

Shane was seated on the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees, head in hands. For a few moments, Caitlyn couldn't get herself to do anything so she only stared at the back of his head and wondered why he had bothered to stick around.

Finally, she was able to lean forward and rest her hands on his shoulders, feeling his tenseness and him jump at the unexpected touch. Otherwise, he was unresponsive and Caitlyn bit her lip as she rubbed his shoulders softly.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she wondered what the outcome of the day would be. Maybe they weren't supposed to be together, after all. This single thought made her heart feel crushed.

"Shane…" she whispered, but got to reaction so climbed over the back of the couch and seated herself closely against him. He was apparently ignoring her. There had to be something she could do.

Attempting to relax, Caitlyn rested her head against Shane's shoulder, trying to come up with words. Sighing as she shifted to rest her hand on his leg, she opened her mouth to speak, but Shane shied away from her touch, making her swallow slowly in disappointment but replace her hand.

The silence was deafening until Caitlyn couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and pulled his hands away from his face, and Shane didn't resist but kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Oh, Shane…" Caitlyn sighed softly, seeing his wet cheeks and feeling her chest tighten at the sight. Never before had she seen him cry, and had never thought it would affect her so strongly.

Caitlyn placed her hands on either side of Shane's head, gently turning him to look at her and feeling hurt when his eyes wouldn't meet hers. Maybe this couldn't be worked out.

"Please look at me." She whispered desperately, choked with emotion as she stroked his wet cheeks with her thumbs. The anxiety was building inside of her. Caitlyn brushed her lips against his unresponsive ones.

"It's only you, Shane." She stated firmly in a whisper, surprising herself with her own tone, "It will always be only you. There is no one else in the world that I would rather be with. I love _you_-not Nate, not Jason, not…Fred who lives next door. Just _you_."

Shane finally met her eyes, but still had no expression. Caitlyn took another breath to go on.

"I love you. So much. Only you. I love you more than anyone else in the _world_, Shane. You have to believe me…" Caitlyn began to feel hopeful, "If you don't believe me…Shane, I just love you so much-"

She was pleased when Shane cut her off by kissing her softly, and willingly kissed him back, enjoying his arms wrapping protectively and possessively around her. There was no where else she'd rather be.

** Please, any silent readers, desist the silence now and share your thoughts with me! NOW IS THE TIME TO SPEAK! Lol **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, here's the last chapter everyone-just in time for Christmas! I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed at any point in time! Special thanks to those who reviewed every single time and were especially enthusiastic!**

**Although this is the end of one story, I have another Shane/Caitlyn in progress called "Love Story" and a Nate/Caitlyn called "Camouflage". (I have other stories going on, also if you're interested!)**

**I know it took a little longer to update this time, but I was dreading having to officially end this story. Strangely, I became so attached to it and completely loved writing it-I had to convince myself not to drag it out longer than necessary.**

**Now that I've bored you all (assuming anyone even reads this far!) with my long author's note-I'm tell you right now, that I'd love to get reviews from ALL readers this time! I've never reached 100 before and this is a goal I someday hope to reach!**

**Thank you for following/reading this story, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! ________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 30: Uncertainty, Explanations, and Pricelessness

The next day, Caitlyn was skipping through the house, having just finished cleaning. She was in a good mood after the evening before with Shane. Now, everything really _was_ perfect.

There wasn't much that could get her down, she decided. Shane was her everything, and now she finally had him. So who was she to be unhappy? Despite Shane's warning, she didn't care that the media would be bothersome. He was worth it.

A knock on the door caused a smile to light up her face, and she had a feeling it would be Shane. She couldn't wait to see his handsome smiling face looking lovingly at her again.

Opening the door and seeing him there as predicted, Caitlyn didn't wait a moment before pulling him inside and shutting out the cold, "I missed you." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Caity…" his voice sounded strained and she nearly groaned. She had counted on a lighthearted day with Shane, but by the sound of his voice it would seem there was another problem already. Had she done something wrong again?

"Not today, Shane, please?" she sighed, pulling away to look at his face but leaving her hands on his sides, "Can't we have one full good day?"

A strange look crossed his face, making her frown and her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Something was really bothering him, and Caitlyn instantly felt badly for sounding so annoyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked earnestly, pressing a palm to his cheek while searching his eyes for an answer. Shane's hand covered hers, and he swallowed slowly.

"I love you." He rasped emotionally, making her tilt her head to the side slightly.

"That's wonderful, I love you too." She spoke slowly, "But I asked what was _wrong_."

"Nothing," Shane whispered, looking at her intensely, "Everything is right."

"Then why do you look so worried and scared?" Caitlyn asked timidly, hoping he wasn't lying to her.

"Because I am…" he faded off, and making her even more confused when she saw his flushed cheeks. Something wasn't quite making sense.

"Stop scaring me and spit it out." Caitlyn requested softly, moving her hands to grip his tightly, comforted by him tightening his fingers around hers.

"I'm scaring you?" a ghost of a smile crossed his face briefly, helping her to relax a little bit, "I'm scaring me, too."

"Please tell me what's going on." Caitlyn rested her face against his chest, worry gripping her when he pushed her away gently, "Shane-" she whispered in surprise at his rejection, panic taking over inside until she froze at his next move.

The words died quickly on her lips when her mind registered that Shane was on one knee in front of her, reaching into his leather jacket's pocket. It couldn't be what it looked like. It couldn't.

"Caitlyn, I love you. I'm fully convinced that you love me too-I don't know how. I don't deserve you," Shane stuttered slightly, pulling something from his pocket and making Caitlyn's breath hitch, his words warming her, "You chose me over Nate, and that fact alone I don't understand."

"Shane…" she breathed, trying to pull her hand away from his, but he only tightened his grip until she froze again.

"Let me finish, please." His eyes begged her to comply, so she remained silent. Caitlyn wasn't used to be the one looking down at Shane's brown eyes, and decided she liked looking up at him much better.

"Maybe it's too hasty or I'm out of my mind, but there's something I can't wait any longer to ask you…" he bit his lip in uncertainty, freezing in indecision a moment, "I love you so much, Caitlyn, that….that it actually hurts."

There was a soft silence, except for the sound of Caitlyn's heart pounding in her ears and Shane taking a deep, shaky breath before continuing. His hot hand still squeezed hers tightly, his knuckles white as he clutched something tightly in the other.

"You mean everything to me, and I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world…There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with…Will you marry me?" Shane's last few words were a forced whisper, Caitlyn could tell, and she felt herself blush at everything he had just spoken to her.

Too tense to even open the box and reveal the ring, Shane just watched her carefully and intensely as she stared at him wide eyed.

In one quick motion, Caitlyn sank to her knees and slid her arms around his neck, "That was a beautiful speech, and I didn't deserve it. Of course I'll marry you. I love you." She whispered tearfully, enjoying being engulfed in the tightest hug ever.

They remained that way for some time-on their knees, hugging and crying silently until finally Shane spoke again, "You have to see the ring." He pulled away but Caitlyn's words stopped him.

"The ring doesn't matter, you know." She whispered, smiling slightly at the flash of worry and confusion on his face. Caitlyn shook her head, "I didn't marry you for the ring. Or your money. Or your fame. I just want you to know that."

A broad smile spread across his face and he nodded ever so slightly before opening the small, dark jewelry box with shaking hands. Caitlyn rested her hands on top of his a moment and took a deep breath.

"I don't know why you're shaking, Shane…" she kissed his lips briefly. "But I have trouble understanding how I can do that to you." Shane only smiled shyly, his face turning a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Why are _your_ hands shaking? I'm certainly not important enough to do that to you." Shane shot back softly, looking unbelievably happy and causing her cheeks to match his.

His opening the box shakily, Caitlyn's eyes caught sight of the beautiful diamond ring inside that glimmered in the light. It was a simple gold band with a medium sized diamond placed between to small rubies. Eyes wide, she could only imagine how much it must have cost.

"Oh, wow." She swallowed slowly, not daring to even touch the costly piece of jewelry, "I can't wear that," Caitlyn whispered, eyes flying to Shane's glowing face, "It's priceless…"

"Don't be silly," Shane chuckled, grabbing her hand and pretending not to notice her struggle to get free, "I know you like it."

"I beyond like it, but Shane that thing is way too expensive for me to wear…this is me, Caitlyn, the simple one…" her words faded off as she stilled and watched as Shane slid the ring on her slender finger. It fit perfectly.

"I disagree." His eyes twinkled as he met hers, face bright from seeing the ring on her finger and knowing she was now _his_, and _only_ his, "I think it's priceless for someone who is priceless to me."

** And so it is over……….Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated on this chapter, since I'd like to know what everyone thought of the entire story now that it is finished! Also, would anyobe be interested in a short chapter a year (or more) later just to wrap it all up?**

** Reviews are Christmas presents from you all to me! :D**

** And I really hope everyone liked this! Maybe I'm not the only one sad that it's over….**


	31. Chapter 31

** One last part was requested, so here it is! Hope everyone likes the results of this story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Doesn't Get Any Better

_Three years and four months later..._

"Shane, I'm trying to make your dinner-don't you want to eat tonight?" Caitlyn tried to sound annoyed, but knew she was failing pretty badly. His arms only tightened around her waist from behind a he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Yeah, I do. So?" he laughed.

"You're kind of making it harder to move around." She rolled her eyes, patting his hands linked together on her stomach, "Why don't you go get Adam ready for bed? Then you'd be being helpful!"

"I don't want to be helpful." Shane stated, "Besides, he's watching his movie… Can I help you, Caity?"

"By letting go, yes." Caitlyn attempted to wriggle free of his grasp, but he only tightened his arms around her, "_Shane_."

"Yes, m'dear?" his lips whispered against her ear and Caitlyn felt her slight annoyance melt away as she leaned against his chest with a sigh of defeat, "That's better."

"I love you." She closed her eyes and whispered, shivering when Shane's warm lips kissed her neck. The sound of the tv in the next room gave the her the comfortably feeling that only home could.

"I love you, too." Shane breathed, turning her around so he could kiss her lips and run a hand through her soft hair. Caitlyn sighed in contentment as she threaded her own fingers through Shane's dark locks, feeling thankful yet again that things had worked out the way they had.

"Eeewww!" Adam's little voice announced his presence in the kitchen and Caitlyn jerked away from kissing Shane to see the three year olds little hands pressed over his eyes. The smile that was visible on the little boy's face showed he was being silly, as usual.

"Is your movie finished already?" Caitlyn asked, pushing from Shane to pick up the little boy that was a splitting image of Shane. The same smile, hair, face-everything. Like a mini Shane Gray. And Caitlyn adored him as much as Shane did.

The little boy nodded with a grin that could only be described as adorable, and Caitlyn kissed his cheek before handing him off to Shane. Shrieking at Shane's tickling him, Adam was carried off upstairs for his bath before dinner.

"He's asleep." Caitlyn confirmed, shutting the bedroom door softly so as not to wake up Adam. Her and Shane had sung him a lullaby and that seemed to knock him out pretty fast, as usual.

"I love him so much, Caity, and you." Shane murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek and taking her hand to lead her to their own bedroom. The only sound in the house was their footsteps and the click of the door as it shut behind them.

"I love you, too, Shane, and Adam practically worships the ground you walk on." Caitlyn laughed.

"The ground I walk on is very easily worshipable." Shane stated arrogantly, and Caitlyn shoved him so he fell onto the bed and she rolled her eyes.

"You're the same conceited guy I met at Camp Rock year ago." She scoffed, "I don't know why I married you."

"Aw, Caity…" Shane folded his arms behind his head and gave her a fake hurt look that made Caitlyn laugh. His expression looked so broken that she began to feel badly, wishing he didn't have such an affect on her.

"You're such a baby." She commented, flopping onto the bed next to him with her legs folded Indian style. Shane only kept his hurt look on his face, making her sigh and pat his chest, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Not until you take it back." He stated huffily, pretending to be mad at her for her previous comment. Without another words, Caitlyn unbuttoned his shirt and pretended not to notice Shane's expression.

"Oh, come on," Caitlyn rolled her eyes at his stubbornness at not moving until she agreed to take her words back, "Get up."

"No."

"You're just proving the fact that you're a baby." She pointed out mockingly, absently tracing patterns on his stomach. Shane only kept his stare at the ceiling, and Caitlyn sighed, "Shane, let's go to bed."

"Take it back first." He stated simply.

"Fine!" Caitlyn laughed, resting her arms on his chest as she kissed him, chucking at his immobile lips, "I don't regret marrying you and I don't think you're a baby."

"That's better." Shane commented, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down, brushing his lips against hers with a smile, "Man, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Shane." She murmured.

"Life doesn't get any better." Shane confirmed, holding her tightly on him.

"Agreed."

**I would really love to see reviews to this! Please? **


End file.
